Et soudain tout bascule
by Cassy2203
Summary: Par des circonstances atroces et impensable, Helen fera la rencontre d'Olivia et son équipe, elle devra alors choisir si la vérité doit être révéler ou bien si son agresseur devra rester impunie. Entres douleurs, espoirs, amour, trahisons et rebondissement, sa vie changera à tout apitre 2 à 5 poster !
1. Chapitre 1

**Et soudain tout bascule…**

**Auteur :** Cassy 2203

**Spoiler :** Commence durant la saison 3 de Sanctuary (Dans cette histoire Adam à trouver le moyen de raviver la fureur de Jhon et son instinct de tueur en lui injectant un poison, il à fait ceci pour se venger de Magnus.) L'histoire part de là du côté de Sanctuary quand à New-York unité spéciale disons la saison 16 ou 17 cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, étant donner que je ne suivrais pas la trame des épisodes.

**Genre :** Drame, angst, suspense.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun personnages de Sanctuary ni de New-York unité spéciale.

**Note :** Je me lance aujourd'hui dans un crossover assez fou entre Sanctuary et New-York unité spéciale. J'ai trouver le moyen de faire ces deux univers se rencontrés. Dans cette histoire Olivia Benson et Rafaël Barba seront les personnages principaux, Cela ne sera pas une histoire Barson, bien que j'adore ce couple ! Olivia est ici en couple avec Eliot seul changement par rapport à la série, disons qu'il à refait surface dans sa vie suite à son kidnapping et depuis, après s'être excuser et lui avoir avouer ses sentiments, ils ont décidés de se lancer et vivent maintenant heureux avec Noah. Du côté de Sanctuary relation Teslen au départ mais qui ne durera peut-être pas. ( Certains faits sont diffèrents ainsi que la chronologie comme vous pourrez le remarquer.)

Je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis )

**Chapitre 1**

Helen se préparer pour son voyage à New-York, elle devait partir le lendemain dans la matinée afin d'assister à une conférence et de s'entretenir avec le nouveau dirigeant du sanctuaire de New-York.

Finissant de boucler sa valise, elle songea que tout était dés lors prêt et espérer sincèrement que Will, Henry, Kate et Bigfoot seraient s'en sortir et gérer le sanctuaire pendant son absence. Comme si Dieu avait décider de contrecarrer ses plans, elle entendit soudain des exclamations venant du couloir et reconnue aussitôt la voix de Nikolas. Sortant de sa chambre elle le trouva en train de hurler sur le pauvre William.

— Que se passe t-il ici ? _Demanda t-elle en regardant directement Nikolas._

— Il faut que nous parlions, c'est important ! _Rétorqua le vampire l'air très serieux._

— De quoi s'agit-il cette fois-ci ? Un traquenard ? Une mission suicide ? _Maugréa Will._

Ignorant le commentaire du protéger d'Helen, Nikolas rejoignit le bureau de cette dernière. Après un regard lourd de sens en direction de Will, Helen rejoignit à son tour Nikolas.

Arrivée dans son bureau, elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers Nikolas maintenant assis sur un fauteuil.

— Je t'écoute Nikolas. _L'incita t-elle._

— C'est Jhon… _Lâcha t-il presque mal à l'aise._

— Jhon ? _L'interrogea t-elle._

— Il semblerais qu'Adam en ai fait son nouveau jouet, je l'ai croiser il y a quelques jours et je peux t'assurer que je n'en garde un très mauvais souvenir.

— Que lui as fait Adam ? _Demanda t-elle hésitante._

— Il a trouver le moyen de réveiller en lui de vils instincts… Il est redevenu celui qu'il était Helen. _Lui avoua t-il angoisser._ Peut-être même pire.

— Non… _Souffla t-elle._

— Tu sais ce qu'il va vouloir faire et tu sais quelle sera la première personne à qui il voudra s'en prendre.

— Moi… _Réalisa t-elle._

Se levant elle fit le tour de la pièce, essayant désespérément de retrouver son calme et d'apaiser son esprit. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… Cela ne pouvait pas se produire… Jhon avait changer et même si leur relation ne serais plus jamais celle qu'elle fut dans le passée, elle tenait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre à lui.

Voyant dans l'état qu'elle se trouvait, Nikolas se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle, posant timidement ses mains sur ses épaules, il la retourna face à lui.

— Je ne le laisserais pas t'approcher Helen. _Lui assura t-il avec détermination._

— Je n'ai nul besoin de protection Nikolas.

— Si tu en as besoin. _Rétorqua t-il l'air impassible._ Tu n'est pas immortelle et tu le sais Helen ! _S'agaça t-il en voyant son obstination._ Accepte pour une fois le fait que tu aie besoin d'aide.

— Je peut gérer Jhon, je l'ai déjà fait et je suis capable de le faire à nouveau._ Rétorqua t-elle à son tour en s'écartant. Marchant jusqu'au bar, elle l'ouvrit et sortie une bouteille d'un vieux bourbon, après s'être servie un verre, elle reporta son regard vers Nikolas._ J'en suis capable !

Soupirant celui-ci se servit à son tour un verre et s'adossa sur le bord du bureau.

— Le jeune loup, la belle et la bête et William ? En effet c'est une belle équipe que tu as là. Tu sais comme moi que tous partirons en courant face à sa fureur, ils ne l'ont jamais vu tel qu'ils était autrefois, nous si.

Prenant une gorgée de son verre, Helen se laissa gagner par les pensées avant de sentir soudain la main de Nikolas sur sa joue.

— Laisse moi te protéger…

Le regardant, elle sentie à quel point cette demande sembler importante pour lui, mais ce qui la bouleversa fut la sincérité qu'elle vit dans son regard.

— Merci…mais je… Je m'en sortirais. _Murmura t-elle troubler._

— Je resterais tout de même un moment ici, si tu n'y voit pas d'objections bien sûr.

— Je dois partir dans la matinée pour New-York, j'ai une conférence…

— Tu ne quitte pas se sanctuaire ! _La coupa Nikolas._

— Aux dernières nouvelles tu ne dicter pas ma vie Nikolas, j'ai des devoirs et des obligations et cette nouvelle ne m'empêchera pas de faire mon travail.

— Au diable ton travail Helen ! Il s'agit de ta vie !

— Oui c'est le cas et je la mène comme je l'entends ! Bonsoir Nikolas ! _Clôtura t-elle en s'éloignant, l'incitant de ce fait à sortir de son bureau. _

Enerver, il avait pris congé et quitter la piéce, bien décider néanmoins à reprendre cette discussion ultérieurement.

Quelques heures plus tard après avoir pris un moment pour elle, Helen avait rejoint sa chambre, un verre de bourbon toujours en main, sortant de la baignoire une serviette autour de la taille, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre l'esprit maintenant plus léger.

Après avoir ruminer pendant quelques heures, Nikolas avait pris la direction de la chambre d'Helen, certain qu'il serais aussitôt braquer une fois le seuil franchi. En entrant cependant, il ne vit pas le canon d'une arme braquer dans sa direction comme il s'y était attendue. À la place, il trouva Helen prés de la grande fenêtre, une serviette l'entourant et des gouttes d'eau perlant de ses cheveux encore humide. S'approchant à pas de velours, il posa sa main sur son épaule une fois à ses côtés aucunes injures, aucuns coups, c'est un soupir presque désemparer qu'il lui répondit.

— Je suis fatiguée de cette chasse continuelle Nikolas, je pensais en avoir finie… _Murmura t-elle sans détourner son regard de la fenêtre. _

— Cela à toujours était notre vie depuis ce jour… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es obliger d'y participer.

— Je suis la cible, comment ne pourrais-je pas y participer ? _Le questionna t-elle en se retournant enfin face à lui. _

— Helen… _Soupira t-il._

— Je refuse de me terrer ici en sachant quelle horreur il pourrait déchainer pendant ce temps.

Caressant son bras nu, Nikolas l'incita à le regarder.

— Ne pense pas à cela…pas maintenant en tout cas, nous trouverons des solutions, je trouverais une solution, un antidote, quelque chose qui pourra éradiquer les effets de ce poison.

S'écartant, elle ne répondit rien, Nikolas lui attrapa doucement le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et la rapprocha de lui, conscient que son cœur était en train de fondre, tant leur proximité et son manque de tenue était une véritable torture.

— Pourquoi… _Murmura t-elle sachant qu'il saurais ou elle voulait en venir._

— Pour qui. _Répondit Nikolas. Se risquant, il caressa doucement sa joue. Voyant qu'elle ne reculer pas face à ce geste, il s'approcha un peut plus prés d'elle. _

Quelques centimètres les séparer désormais et tout deux semblaient se noyer dans le regard de l'autre, seul le crépitement du feu de cheminée résonnait à présent dans la pièce ainsi que la respiration chaotique d'Helen. Son esprit était brouiller, sans doute par l'alcool, mais certainement aussi à cause de la proximité intense et électrique qui régner.

— Ferme les yeux. _La pria soudain Nikolas la main toujours sur sa joue._

Surprise, elle accepta et ferma ses paupières pour sentir quelques secondes plus tard des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes, déstabiliser elle garda les yeux fermer appréciant ce baiser si doux et si grisant à la fois.

— Je ne te quitterais pas… _Murmura le vampire dans le creux de son oreille._

— Est-ce une promesse ? _Se hasarda Helen consciente qu'elle était en train de s'aventurer sur chemin qu'elle s'était toujours refuser. Si elle s'abandonner dans ses bras tout changerait, rien ne serait plus comme avant ni leur relation, ni sa vie… Le voulait t-elle vraiment ? Ou voulait t-elle simplement pendant quelques heures sentir la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien et se sentir envie ?_

— C'est un serment. _Lui assura Nikolas avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci le baiser fut plus intense, plus fort et elle ne put qu'y répondre à son tour, tant son corps tout entier le réclamer_

Sans s'en rendre compte la serviette qui recouvrait son corps était tomber, la laissant presser contre celui de Nikolas entièrement nue. Lentement, elle retira sa veste puis sa chemise ne quittant pas à un seul instant son regard.

— Tu es magnifique ! _Murmura Nikolas en embrassant son épaule._

Bien vite, ils avaient rejoint son lit et après l'y avoir allonger doucement Nikolas s'était positionner au dessus d'elle, parcourant au passage son corps de baisers et de caresses qui la fire frémir et se cambrer.

— Laisse moi t'aimer. _Murmura t-il de nouveau dans un souffle._

Elle le laissa donc faire, ne sachant si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, mais ayant plus que jamais besoin d'oublier pour un moment les nouveaux chamboulements qui les menaçaient.

Dans des bras fort et chaud, elle le laissa s'aventurer dans les moindres recoins de son corps en effusion, elle le laissa se délecter de sa peau brulante et y tracer multiples baisers. C'est dans des cris étouffés, leur corps en sueur par l'anticipation d'un besoin qu'ils avaient toujours souhaiter secrètement qu'il la fit sienne. Durant de longues heures, il lui montra et lui prouva qu'il l'aimer et à quel point il le faisait. Et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils s'endormirent finalement leur deux corps unies dans des draps froissées.

Le soleil n'était pas encore lever quand elle s'était réveiller le lendemain et Nikolas dormait encore, sans faire de bruit elle était partie se préparer, le trouvant assis dans le lit à son retour 1 heure plus tard.

— C'est généralement l'homme qui part en courant au petit matin et non l'inverse. _Sourie t-il largement en indiquant une place à côté de lui. _

Le rejoignant Helen le regarda amuser ayant complètement oublier ses tourments de la veille.

— Je souhaiter te devancer. _Plaisanta t-elle._

— Tu ne pourrais pas t'enfuir, je suis un trop bon amant. _Sourie t-il._

— Nikolas ! _S'offusqua Helen avec un rire._

— N'est-ce pas le cas ? _Lui demanda t-il en la faisant alors basculer sur le lit. Allongeant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, il l'embrassa langoureusement. _

Parcouru de frissons et sentant déjà le plaisir la gagner, mais surtout gagner Nikolas elle se laissa faire avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait un avion à prendre.

— Nikolas… _Murmura t-elle._ Je vais être en retard si tu continue ainsi.

— En retard pourquoi ? _Susurra le vampire en remontant sa jupe et en caressant dés lors sa cuisse. _

— Je dois être à New-York dans quelques heures.

Alarmer, il se redressa, mais ne la lâcha pas.

— Je pensais que nous étions d'accord à se sujet Helen. Je ne veux pas que tu y aille, tu ne dois pas y aller ! _S'exclama t-il._

— Aussi sérieuse que puisse être votre demande monsieur Tesla, je me dois d'y aller, il s'agit de mon travail. _Lui rappela Helen avec un rire._

— Helen je suis serieux ! Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher à se lit.

— Là est dont ton fantasme secret ? _Plaisanta t-elle avec un sourire espiègle._

— Pourrais-tu je t'en prie prendre cette conversation au serieux Helen. _Maugréa Nikolas._

— Mais, je la prend au serieux. Seulement comprends le fait que j'ai certaines obligations et que je me dois de les remplir.

— Tu est la patronne, c'est à toi de faire les choses comme il te plait et non l'inverse.

— Nikolas je t'en prie ! _Soupira t-elle._

Encadrant son visage, il la regarda soudain l'air très serieux.

— Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose… _Murmura le vampire avec inquiétude._

Choqué par cet aveu, elle le fixa étrangement, avant de se reprendre.

— Je serais prudente ! _Lui assura t-elle._

— Cela n'est pas suffisant. Laisse moi t'accompagner.

— Nikolas, c'est absolument hors de question, tu dois rester ici et veiller sur le sanctuaire ainsi que sur henry Will et les autres.

— Tu me demande de jouer les nounous, c'est une plaisanterie ?! _S'offusqua t-il._

— Je te demande de veiller sur ce que j'ai de plus chère.

— Et moi ?

— Je n'aborderais pas cette discussion Nikolas.

— Ah non ? Et pourquoi dont ?

— Premièrement car tu es nue dans mon lit et que deuxièmement j'ai un avion à prendre. _Souligna t-elle._

— Tu as peur de ne pouvoir résister hum ?

— Ca suffit, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. _Tenta t-elle de sortir de son emprise._

— Je t'en prie c'est ton avion, il ne décoléra jamais sans toi. _Rumina Nikolas en caressant son visage. _

— Certes, mais la conférence est à une certaine heure et je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard.

L'air boudeur Nikolas baissa la tête semble t-il résigner, amuser Helen l'embrassa avant de capter son regard.

— Je te promets d'être prudente et de rentrer entière.

— Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Et j'espère bien qu'à ton retour nous parlerons.

Sachant qu'il voudrait alors parler de leur relation, Helen hocha la tête incertaine, mais l'embrassa néanmoins. Après de longues minutes de persuasions, elle put quitter sa chambre, certaine dés lors qu'elle serait en retard à la conférence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le vol avait était assez rapide et après un passage au sanctuaire de New-York, elle avait rejoint son Hôtel là ou se déroulerait la conférence. Après donc avoir rassuré son équipe quand au fait qu'elle était arrivé entière elle s'était rendu à la salle de conférence.

Les jours avaient passés à une vitesse folle et le séjour touché à sa fin, ce soir un gala était organisé, gala auquel elle devait participait.

Dans la journée elle avait reçut un appel du chef du sanctuaire de la ville pour l'informer qu'un phénomène avait était aperçu à Manhattan, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à le retrouvés. Acceptant de tenté sa chance Helen l'avait prié de lui envoyé l'adresse lui assurant de s'y rendre une fois le gala terminer.

La soirée était déjà bien entamer et Helen commençait à se lassé de ses regards et de toutes ses attentions, finissant sa coupe de champagne elle était sortit et appelé un taxi. Après une course d'une vingtaine de minutes elle s'était retrouvé à Manhattan.

Sortant de la voiture elle réalisa à quel point sa décision de venir ici sans se changé avant avait était stupide et surtout le manque d'armes en sa possession elle n'avait ni revolver ni couteau ni anesthésiant, rien qui puisse la protéger si jamais le phénomène refusait de coopérer.

Hésitant à faire demi tour elle prit malgré tout au bout d'un moment le chemin ou soit disant le phénomène avait était aperçu.

Resserrant le fourreau autour de ses épaules elle s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive ici le sol était humide et le seul bruit était celui des passants et des taxis au loin. Faisant le tour des lieux elle lança un appel dans le vide, quand soudain elle sentit un froid glacial la frôlé et eu tout juste le temps de se retourné pour faire face au nouveau venu.

— Jhon… _Souffla t-elle en reconnaissant la silhouette de l'homme._

En une foulée il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et elle ne pu retenir son cri de surprise.

— Tu pensais vraiment que je ne saurais pas ou te trouvé…comme c'est décevant ma chère Helen. _Susurra t-il._

— Laisse-moi t'aider Jhon, ce qu'Adam t'as fais je peux le défaire… _Tenta t-elle._

Aussitôt une de ses main serra sa gorge la forçant à tousser.

— Je suis de nouveau libre ! Je suis de nouveau moi-même ! _Cria t-il le regard sauvage._ Je ne redeviendrais pas cette épave, plus jamais !

— Alors je serais forcé et contrainte de te tuer… _Souffla Helen à travers l'emprise._

— Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me tuer. _Se mit t-il à rire de façon névrotique le visage déformer._ Je suis plus fort que jamais même Tesla n'a pas pu m'arrêter !

— Jhon je t'en prie. _Décida t-elle de changer méthode. Elle espérait qu'il resté en lui une parcelle de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, là était sa seule chance de l'aider. _

— Tu pense que je requiers ta pitié ! Tu pense m'avoir avec tes sentiments ! Non cela ne marchera pas ! Je suis qui je suis et je me plait ainsi, je prend ce que je veux j'obtiens tout ce que je désire. _S'exclama t-il en arrachant son fourreau et en la plaquant davantage contre le mur._

Helen essayé de se débattre, mais son emprise était trop forte et elle ne possédait rien pour se défendre il avait l'avantage en cet instant et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps cela la terrifiait.

— Tu es si belle. _Susurra t-il soudain dans le creux de son cou avant d'y déposer des baisers humides et froids, cependant un instant plus tard, il se recula comme s'il avait était bruler et son visage devint pour une raison inconnue enrager. _

Surprise Helen ne bougea pas ne comprenant clairement pas cette réaction.

Aussi vite qu'il s'était reculé il l'attrapa violement de nouveau, sortant son rasoir de sa veste il le pressa contre sa gorge.

— Je sens son odeur sur toi ! Tu l'a laissé avoir ton corps ! _Hurla t-il._

— J'ignore de quoi tu parle Jhon, Je t'en prie laisse moi t'aider.

— Tu as coucher avec Tesla !

Jhon avait retrouver son instinct de tueur et avec lui son odorat de chasseur, bien sûr qu'il avait senti l'odeur de Nikolas sur elle, comment n'aurait-il pas pu le faire… Réalisa t-elle.

Son manque de réponse le rendit fou et le bas de sa robe fus arracher. Dans la seconde qui suivit une de ses mains agrippa sa cuisse et la serra si fort qu'elle était certaine d'avoir un hématome par la suite.

— Avoue le ! _Continua t-il d'hurler_

N'en pouvant plus elle réussi à s'extirpé et lui assena un coup de poing au visage, mais aussi vite qu'elle s'était libéré, il l'a rattrapa de nouveau lui envoyant alors plus violement encore un coup de poing dans les côtes, puis au visage, si bien que dés lors le goût métallique du sang stagné dans sa bouche.

— Je l'ai fait. _Exhorta t-elle, priant pour que cette vérité le fasse partir…_

Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas ainsi, le visage de Jhon se déforma soudain et une colère fulminante l'inonda, son regard était bestiale son emprise douloureuse, plus que jamais il semblait être habité par le mal. Toujours plaqué contre le mur elle voulu hurlé quand elle sentit soudain ses mains entres ses cuisses, arrachant la dentelle il poussa quelques secondes plus tard son membre à son entrée, alors elle cria en silence les larmes perlant sur ses joues.

Les poussées étaient brutales et violentes si bien que le brouillard commençait à inonder son esprit. Sa main était toujours sur sa bouche et son autre main la plaquait d'une force titanesque, cognant à chaque poussée son dos contre le mur de pierre.

Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter jamais Jhon même au temps des cinq lorsqu'il avait commis tout ses crimes ne lui aurait fait cela, même si à maintes reprises il l'avait déjà brutalisé il n'avait jamais était jusque là. Son amour pour elle l'en avait empêcher, mais en cet instant Jhon n'existait plus, il n'y avait que la bête assoiffer de sang et de chair désirant la souillé et reprendre ce qui pour lui était dû.

— Tu m'appartient ! _Cracha t-il en poussant durement évacuant alors l'extase de son plaisir. Sortant d'elle il continua néanmoins de la maintenir contre le mur. _Je les tuerais ! je les tuerais tous ! _Lui dit t-il avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit la laissant s'écrouler au sol dans la saleté et le sang._

De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles elle ne bougea pas, restant prostré au sol elle tenta de se persuadée que tout ceci n'avait pas eu lieu qu'elle était en plein cauchemar et que d'une minute à l'autre elle se réveillerait dans son sanctuaire. Mais rien ne se passa elle sentait toujours le sang et agonisée tant la douleur était transperçante.

Essayant de se lever elle s'écroula de nouveau au bout de quelque secondes. Jurant dans un cris de douleur elle tambourina le sol songeant à quel point elle avait pu être stupide.

Rafaël avait décidé de prendre un verre après avoir quitter Hogan Place. Il avait marché pendant un moment avant de trouver un bar, il n'y avait jamais encore était et celui-ci semblait bien moins standing et accueillant que ceux ou il allait habituellement, mais se soir il n'avait pas le cœur à chercher, il voulait juste un verre et surtout se noyé l'esprit, l'affaire sur laquelle ils avaient travaillés avait était particulièrement éprouvante et le verdict lui avait retourné l'estomac.

Pendant un moment, il sirota donc son verre de whisky avant que finalement il prenne la décision de regagner son appartement afin de se replonger sur le cas.

Sortant du bar il commença à marcher quand il entendit soudain des cris. Ces derniers étaient quasi inaudibles, mais néanmoins il les avaient perçu. Tournant la tête il ne vit rien si ce n'est une ruelle sombre, hésitant il s'y engagea demandant alors s'il y avait quelqu'un, seul le silence lui répondit avant que finalement les cris se répètent. Certain désormais que ces derniers venaient de cette ruelle il accéléra le pas avant de voir une silhouette prostré au sol, s'y agenouillant il tenta de capter l'attention de la personne.

— Êtes-vous blesser ? Que c'est-il passé ? _Demanda t-il en essayant de trouvé des traces d'une éventuelle agression._

— Il faut l'arrêter… _Bredouilla Helen._ Il va tuer… Il n'arrêtera jamais.

Choquer par les paroles de la femme Rafaël s'approcha davantage.

— De qui parlez-vous ? Qui vous a fais du mal ?

Soudain il réalisa que la jeune femme s'était évanoui. Ne réfléchissant pas deux fois il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé là quand il l'installa à l'arrière qu'il réalisa qu'elle avait était en effet agressé, brutalement agresser et sûrement violé. Aussitôt il se trouva envahi par un sentiment de rage et de colère envers l'homme qui avait pu faire cela. Elle semblait si douce si belle, vêtu d'une robe de soirée maintenant déchiré, son chignon était défait et des boucles brunes s'en échappait quand au sang il coulait sur ses jambes, sur son visage… Sortant de sa torpeur il se mit au volant et rejoignit l'hôpital le plus proche décidant d'appeler Olivia sur le chemin.

Une fois arrivée là-bas les infirmières l'avaient prise en charge et emmener dans une pièce en attente des examens, Olivia était arriver assez rapidement et les avait rejoint pour le kit de viol, l'inconnue était toujours inconsciente et Olivia avait pensé qu'au vue de cette épreuve cela était pour le mieux.

Elle avait pu voir au court de sa carrière bien des agressions, mais celle-ci semblait particulièrement brutale voir même bestiale, le rapport avait était extrêmement violent et elle présentait plusieurs déchirures. Elle avait des côtes cassés un poignet fracturé, des hématomes sur le visage et l'arcade sourcilière en sang et se malade avait en plus de cela tenté de l'égorger. Bien décider à arrêter cette enfoiré au plus vite Olivia sortit de la chambre une fois les examens terminer et rejoignit Rafaël en salle d'attente.

— Ou l'avez-vous trouvez ? _S'enquit Olivia._

— Dans une ruelle sur la 110éme avenue.

— Ces rues sont parfois mal famés que faisait-elle ici à une heure pareille ? _Se demanda Olivia. _Et vous qui faisiez-vous ?

— Je l'ignore, mais j'aimerais bien le savoir. J'avais besoin d'un verre… _Lui expliqua Rafaël._ Qu'on donnez les examens ? _Lui demanda t-il ensuite concerner._

— Le kit de viol est positif et elle présente de nombreuses blessures, cette agression à était particulièrement violente… _Lui expliqua tristement Olivia._

— Quelle ordure ! _S'exclama Rafaël._

— Est-ce que ca va ? _Lui demanda t-elle choqué par le fait que l'homme exprime ses sentiments à haute voix, il se contrôlé toujours, mais en cet instant ce cas semblait l'atteindre tout particulièrement._

— Oui c'est juste que… Nous en enfermons un et le lendemain c'est un autre fou furieux qui se déchaine sur de pauvre femmes. Tout cela me dépasse Olivia.

— Je le sais Rafaël, mais tout comme les autres cas cette femme aura besoin de notre soutien et nous l'aiderons du mieux que nous le pourrons.

Rafael allait répondre quand l'infirmière vint les prévenir que la victime était de nouveau consciente et semble t-il peut coopérative et décider à rester ici. Olivia songea alors que ce cas serait bien difficile si la victime se fermer des le début, consciente que Rafaël l'avait trouvé et aidé et qu'ainsi elle serait peut-être plus à même de se livré en sa présence ils empruntèrent le chemin de la chambre.

Entrant ils trouvèrent la femme debout tentant de réajuster sa robe désormais en lambeaux.

Avançant doucement jusqu'à elle Olivia signala sa présence.

— Bonjour je suis le lieutenant Olivia Benson et voici le substitut du procureur Rafaël Barba.

Levant les yeux Helen hésita avant de lancer un coup d'œil dans leur direction, elle reconnu alors la silhouette de l'homme qui l'avait secouru, dés lors elle pouvait placer un visage sur son sauveur.

— Helen… Helen Magnus. _Se présenta t-elle comme si tout ceci était des plus banals._

Rafaël ne bougeait pas d'un pouce il ne le pouvait pas, il était confronté à son visage. Qui aurait penser qu'un visage le laisserait sans voix, malgré les ecchymoses et le sang il discerné maintenant sans mal des traits fin et doux, une chevelure brune et des yeux d'un bleu si intense…cette femme était magnifique il n'en doutait pas une seconde, elle était peut-être même la plus belle femme qu'il ai jamais vu et étrangement il ressentit le besoin en cet instant de la protéger envers et contre tout.

La voix d'Olivia le fit soudain revenir à la réalité et il réalisa que celle-ci s'était approcher de la jeune femme.

— Puis-je savoir ce qui vous est arrivé ? _Demanda doucement Olivia._

Regardant la femme qui semblait chaleureuse et bienveillante Helen réalisa soudain les faits et cette réalisation la frappa de plein fouet. Cette femme était de la police et elle voulait savoir si la victime allait bien, savoir par qui celle-ci avait était agresser. Elle était une victime ! Elle avait était agressé et dans la logique elle devrait déposer plainte se rendre ensuite au procès et suivre une thérapie, mais il n'y aurait rien de tout cela car elle connaissait son agresseur et elle savait que cette femme ne pourrait rien contre Jhon, ni elle ni cette homme ni le système, rien ne pourrait arrêter Jhon Druit !

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangés j'ai fais semble t-il une mauvaise rencontre, rien de plus. Merci néanmoins de vous êtres déplacés.

Olivia était choqué tant par le parler de la jeune femme qui tentait de gardé son sang froid et agissait comme si cette agression n'avait jamais eu lieu et tant par son discours.

— Vous avez été violez ! _S'exclama Rafaël._ Il ne s'agit pas le moins du monde d'une mauvaise rencontre mais bel et bien d'un viol !

Soupirant face à son manque de tact Olivia le regarda avec avertissement.

— Ce que monsieur Barba a voulu dire c'est que cet homme ne peux pas s'en sortir au vu de ce qu'il vous as fait.

— Je comprends les fait lieutenant, mais je ne peux pas et ne veux pas me lancé dans cette procédure. Je dois quitté New-York dans quelques jours et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps.

— Vous voyez comme une perte de temps le fait de mettre votre violeur en prison ?! _S'offusqua Rafaël._

Lui lançant de nouveau un regard Olivia l'interpella.

— Et si vous alliez demander au médecin si le nécessaire à était fait ? _Le regarda Olivia sérieusement. _

Irrité Barba quitta la pièce.

— Excusez le… Il à souvent du mal à faire face à ce genre de situation il n'est pas policier après tout.

— Je comprends… _Répondit évasivement Helen._

— Écoutez une fois que le médecin aura donner son accord vous pourrait quitter l'hôpital, mais j'ai besoin de votre déposition…pourriez-vous m'accompagnez au poste pour la faire ensuite.

— Je… _Ne su trop quoi répondre Helen._ _Elle se sentais piéger entre le besoin de faire arrêter Jhon et la conscience que ces gens pourraient être tués. Néanmoins elle voulait reprendre sa vie et oublié ce qui venait d'arrivé, une déposition ne serais pas une lourde épreuve elle pourrait après tout mentir elle l'avait déjà fait…_ C'est entendu. _Se décida enfin à répondre Helen. _

— Très bien ! Je vais cherché les formulaires et je reviens dans un moment.

Acquiesçant Helen la regarda sortir et elle en profita alors pour sortir son téléphone et réalisa horrifier qu'elle avait plusieurs appels en absence de son sanctuaire, mais aussi du chef du sanctuaire de New-York. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir leur dire ? La présence du procureur la fit lever les yeux de son téléphone et elle porta son regard vers lui.

— Pardonnez-moi pour mes propos je n'aurais pas dû vous dire cela…du moins pas sur ce ton. _Lui dit-il sérieusement. _

— Vous ne faites que votre travail je comprends.

Voyant alors que la femme avait semble t-il froid Rafaël s'approcha d'elle et après avoir enlever son manteau il le posa doucement sur ses épaules.

— Merci… _Murmura Helen en gardant la tête baisser._

Olivia était revenu quelques minutes plus tard et tous les trois ils avaient alors pris la route du poste de police.

Arrivant dans les locaux quasi désert Olivia décida d'installé Helen dans la salle à côté de son bureau, après l'avoir laissé avec Rafaël elle était partit cherché son bloc ainsi qu'une boisson chaude.

— Est-ce du thé ? _La regarda étrangement Helen._

— J'ai pensé que vous préfériez du thé appelez ça une intuition. _Lui sourit Olivia._

— Les origines ont la vie durs. _Rétorqua Helen._

— Vous êtes anglaise ? _Lui demanda Rafaël._

— Oui.

— Le charme de l'accent. _Lui sourit Liv tentant désespérément de la mettre en confiance. _

Souriant légèrement à cette remarque Helen se laissa alors gagné par les souvenirs d'une époque.

Voyant que ses pensées avaient dérivés Olivia posa doucement sa main sur la sienne.

— Et si vous nous parliez un peut de vous ? _Lui proposa t-elle._

Levant la tête Helen les regarda tous deux incertaine quand à ce qu'elle pourrait leur dire qui ne la ferait pas alors passer pour une folle alliée.

— Je suis médecin.

— En Angleterre ? _Demanda Olivia son stylo et son bloc en main._

— Non au Canada, Je possède une clinique là-bas et je voyage souvent pour mon travail.

— Votre séjour à New-York était donc pour le travail ?

— Oui, je devais y rencontrer un confrère et assisté à une conférence.

— Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ?

— Je devais me rendre à un gala, mais mon confrère m'avait parlé d'un cas…un patient atteint qui refusé qu'on l'aide, il m'a indiquait ou je pourrais le trouver et après le gala je m'y suis donc rendu.

— Sans vous changez ? _Lui demanda Rafaël surpris._

— Je réalise à quel point cela était stupide… _Murmura t-elle._

— Que s'est t-il passé ensuite ?

— Je suis arrivé à l'adresse indiqué, mais il n'y avait personne, j'ai attendu quelque instants avant que… _Marqua t-elle un temps d'arrêt._ Je suis désolé je ne me rappelle plus. _S'arrêta t-elle soudain._

— Nous avons le lieu de l'agression. _L'informa Olivia._ Vous rappelez-vous au moins d'un détail ? Une odeur, un parfum, un bruit ?

Bien sûr qu'elle se rappelait de toute ses choses, en fermant les yeux elle pouvait sentir à nouveau le souffle de Jhon contre son visage ainsi que la lame du rasoir presser contre sa gorge.

— Désoler, mais non.

Olivia et Rafaël échangèrent un regard sachant toux deux pertinemment qu'elle se rappelé de son agression, mais qu'en aucune manière pour une raison inconnue, elle ne voulait en parler.

Olivia allait lui demandait autre chose quand un coup sur la porte se fit entendre. Se levant elle s'y rendit et ouvrit.

— Lieutenant il y à un homme ici qui cherche Helen Magnus. _L'informa un jeune policier._

N'entendant guère ce que le jeune homme avait dis Helen se paralysa soudain sur place quand elle vit apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte Adam Worth. Non ! C'était impossible ! Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle se trouvait ici et pire encore comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle se trouvait à New-York.

Passant devant le lieutenant Adam lança rapidement vers Helen un regard d'avertissement, l'incitant alors à faire et obéir à tout ce qu'il dirait.

— Pardonnez-moi Monsieur mais vous êtes ? _Lui demanda suspicieuse Olivia._

— Adam Worth, Je suis le mari d'Helen.

Manquant d'étouffer celle-ci se sentit défaillir, mais n'émis pas un son.

Rafaël ayant perçu la stupéfaction de la jeune femme décida d'intervenir.

— Son mari ? _Le regarda surpris Rafaël._

— C'est exact et si vous avez terminer je souhaiterais ramené ma femme à notre hôtel.

Jamais auparavant dans sa vie Helen ne s'était sentit aussi démuni, elle était forte, elle était téméraire, elle savait se battre et menait multiples combats et pourtant en cet instant il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire. Elle devait joué le jeu, ignoré la petite voix dans sa tête et se plié au exigences de se psychopathe.

— Désolé monsieur Worth, mais nous n'avons pas encore terminer, d'ailleurs votre arrivé est assez surprenante votre femme ne nous a pas mentionné votre implication lors de ce voyage. Comment avez-vous su qu'elle se trouvait ici et pourquoi ne porte t-elle pas le même nom que vous ? _Le questionna Olivia._

— Disons que j'ai certains contacts, quand à son nom Helen à voulu garder le sien pour son travail, il n'est pas rare de nos jours d'agir ainsi.

Ne croyant aucunement à ce discours Olivia se tourna vers Helen qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

— Est-ce le cas ? _Lui demanda Olivia doucement._

Sentant le regard d'Adam sur elle et les menaces silencieuses qu'il lui envoyaient, Helen acquiesça et se leva. Se rendant auprès d'Adam elle se tourna ensuite vers Olivia et Rafaël.

— Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de reprendre cette conversation ultérieurement. Merci lieutenant.

Incertaine Olivia escorta le prétendu mari en dehors de la pièce et Helen s'apprêta à suivre, mais avant cela, elle s'approcha de Rafaël et lui tendit son manteau.

— Gardez-le vous me le rendrez plus tard. _Lui assura t-il en lui mettant._ Après un moment il hésita avant de prendre sa main. Laissez-nous vous aidez je vous en prie. _Lui demanda t-il sincèrement. _

Touchée par le regard de l'homme et la sincérité qu'elle y voyait Helen trembla.

— Vous ne le pouvait pas… _Murmura t-elle en détournant le regard._

Après ça elle avait rejoint Olivia et Adam et quelques minutes plus tard tous deux faisaient leur chemin hors du poste après qu'Helen ait assuré à Olivia revenir le lendemain pour terminer sa déposition.

Rejoignant Rafaël, Olivia s'effondra dans son siège et soupira, elle ne parla pas ni elle, ni Rafaël, mais le silence en disant long aucuns d'eux n'avait cru à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, ni au fait que Helen ne se rappelle plus de son agression. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire sinon menés leur propre enquêtes et espérer qu'elle vienne à se confier.

1 heure plus tard Barba avait décidé de rentrer chez lui et Olivia également. Ils s'apprêtés à sortir quand un homme en costume brun et au yeux bleu fit irruption dans le poste.

— Bonsoir puis-je vous aider ? _Lui demanda Olivia._

— Sans doute oui…je cherche le docteur Helen Magnus. J'ai appris qu'elle avait était amené ici.

— Vous êtes ? _Lui demanda Olivia._

— Cole Hermann, je travaille avec elle.

Surprise de rencontrer l'homme dont tous les tabloïds parlés comme le nouvel homme d'affaire le plus connu et le plus riche de New-York, Olivia essaya d'y voir clair.

— Vous êtes son confrère de New-York ?

— C'est exact oui. Où est-elle ?

— Elle est déjà partit, son mari est venu la chercher il y a une heure. _L'informa t-elle._

— Son mari ! _S'exclama t-il ahuri._

— Oui, Adam Worth.

— Mon dieu… _Se prit la tête entre les mains l'homme._

— Que se passe t-il ? _Le questionna Rafaël._

— Helen n'est pas marier et certainement pas avec lui ! _S'exclama Cole alarmé. Il devait appeler son sanctuaire, la localiser, le temps compter._

Alarmés à leurs tours et conscients dés lors que leur soupçons étaient fondés, Olivia et Rafaël se regardèrent affolés.

— Pourriez-vous nous expliquer la situation ? _Lui demanda Olivia. Cet homme avait l'air sincère et surtout véritablement concerner par ce qui arriver à Helen. _

— Je suis désolé, mais je dois avant tout la retrouver et surtout prévenir ses proches.

— C'est notre travail pas le vôtre. _Rétorqua Olivia._

— J'ai bien peur qu'en l'occurrence vous ne pouvez menez cette enquête. _Leur assura Cole conscient qu'ils en seraient déchargés, dés que le les hautes autorités apprendraient qu'Helen Magnus était impliquer. _

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien vous dire.

— Vous savez quelque chose et vous refusez de nous le dire, êtes-vous conscient que c'est une obstruction à la justice monsieur Hermann ! _S'agaça Rafaël._

— Vous réaliserez tôt ou tard que vous n'avez pas les moyens de résoudre cette affaire. _Les informa t-il tristement. _

— Le substitut a raison ne m'obligé pas à vous arrêter.

— Êtes vous sourd ? Je vais régler cette affaire ! Quand à vous continuer de faire votre travail.

Réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui pour le moment Olivia le laissa partir sous les protestions de Rafaël. Cette affaire commencé particulièrement mal et une chose était certaine les obstacles seraient nombreux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Helen s'était laissé conduire jusqu'à son hôtel tout cela en compagnie d'Adam, une fois arrivés ils étaient montés dans sa chambre et Adam s'était servi un verre, après ça il s'était assis et l'avait regarder.

— Alors dites-moi comment vous sentez-vous Magnus ?

— Vous avez tout manigancez ! Vous avez empoissonné l'esprit de Jhon et l'avait incité à faire cela. _Vociféra t-elle à travers la douleur._

— C'est une possibilité en effet, mais reconnaissez que c'est un coup de maitre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Vous avez tuer ma fille Magnus ! Là est ma vengeance ! _Hurla t-il._

— Je trouverais le moyen de soigner Jhon !

— Sans doute, mais pourrez-vous vivre en sachant et en vous rappelant sans cesse ce qu'il vous as fait ? _Lui sourie t-il._

— Sortez ! _Hurla t-elle._

— Je tiens ma victoire ! Je voulais juste voir le chaos que j'avais déchainé et je dois dire que je suis assez satisfait du résultat. Je vais tout vous prendre Magnus, vos sanctuaires, votre vie, votre âme, tout jusqu'à ce que seule la mort vous apparaisse comme unique échappatoire.

— Jamais je ne vous laisserais prendre le contrôle de mes sanctuaires, jamais !

— Eh bien c'est ce que nous verrons.

Finissant son verre Adam était ensuite parti la laissant là dans un tas de cris et de sang.

Cole l'avait trouvé des heures plus tard endormi à même le sol, doucement il l'avait allongé sut le lit et recouverte des draps, voyant la robe poser au sol il l'avait humer pendant de longues minutes s'enivrant alors de l'odeur de son agresseur, après ça il était ressorti de l'hôtel. Prenant alors sa forme de phénomène c'est en loup qu'il avait cherché pendant de longues heures sa nouvelle proie.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand elle avait émergé le lendemain, une douleur lancinante l'avait alors saisit et elle s'était emparé de ses cachets, les prenant elle avait ensuite fait difficilement son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Glissant dans la douche elle avait laisser couler l'eau chaude sur son corps meurtri agonisant en silence.

Sortant finalement 20 minutes plus tard elle s'était emparé d'un peignoir et s'était assise sur le lit. Prenant son téléphone elle vit les appels en absence du lieutenant Benson ainsi que ceux de son sanctuaire, il fallait qu'elle les prévienne, mais elle n'avait pas encore le courage de leur dire la vérité… Le moment viendrait, mais pas maintenant, pas encore...

Se levant finalement elle se rendit jusqu'au miroir et laissa glissé le peignoir, les hématomes recouvrait son corps et son entre jambe était des plus douloureuse, mais elle devait en faire abstraction, les cachets l'aiderait à calmer la douleur elle devait oublier ! Elle devait retrouver Adam et le tuer, mais avant tout elle devait trouver le moyen de soigner Jhon.

Ouvrant sa valise elle sortit un tailleur et une paire d'escarpins et s'habilla. La journée allait être longue et celle-ci était déjà bien entamé. Séchant ensuite ses cheveux et se maquillant afin de camoufler au mieux les ecchymoses elle laissa ensuite son regard dériver à travers la pièce, que devait-elle faire ? Par ou devait-elle commencer ? C'est alors qu'elle vit le manteau posé sur le fauteuil, s'approchant, elle le prit et quelque chose tomba de la poche, c'était une carte de visite, « Hogan place » là était l'endroit ou il travaillé. Étrangement elle ressenti le besoin de s'y rendre, ne serait-ce que pour lui rendre son manteau, néanmoins elle savait qu'en le faisant elle serait confronter à ses questions et au fait qu'elle ne s'était pas présenter au poste pour finir sa déposition. Qu'importe après avoir quitter l'hôtel elle avait appeler un taxi et s'y était rendu.

Rentrant dans le tribunal, elle arpenta les lieux pendant de longues minutes avant de trouver finalement son bureau. Frappant quelques coups contre la porte elle entra quand elle entendit au loin sa voix l'y incitant.

— Docteur Magnus ! _S'exclama Barba en se levant aussitôt et en se rendant auprès d'elle._ Bon Dieu ! Savez-vous à quel point nous, nous sommes inquiétés pour vous ?!

— Là n'était pas mon intention je puis vous l'assurer.

— Je vous en prie arrêté avec les politesses ! _S'agaça t-il._ Nous vous pensions morte ou bien kidnappé.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous-voulez parlé. _Tenta t-elle incertaine._ _Elle se sentais étrangement mal à l'aise en cet instant, cet homme semblait voir au delà du masque et cela la déstabiliser grandement. _Je suis venu vous rapporté ceci, rien de plus. _Posant son manteau sur une chaise, elle s'avança ensuite vers la porte, mais Rafaël la retint en une foulée. _

— Je ne suis pas du genre à renoncé et le lieutenant Benson non plus ! J'enfermerais cet homme même si pour cela je dois être suspendu ! _L'informa t-il le regard perçant._

— Je ne vous demande rien de tel ! Je ne vous ai d'ailleurs jamais rien demandé ! _S'emporta t-elle en se dégageant. _

—Qui êtes-vous ?! _Lui demanda t-il._

— Je vous l'ai dis je suis médecin.

— Le gouverneur ne clôture pas une enquête à peine ouverte pour un médecin, qui êtes-vous et quelle relation entretenez-vous avec monsieur Hermann ? !

— Tout cela n'est pas de votre préoccupation !

— Je trouverais le fin mot de l'histoire je peux vous l'assurer ! _Renchérit t-il impassible._

— Dans ce cas bonne chance monsieur le substitut… _Soupira t-elle en sortant._

Balayant son bureau d'un geste de la main Rafaël soupira. À quelle genre d'affaire faisaient t-ils face et quel était donc l'implication de ces personnes.

Prenant son manteau et sa mallette il décida de partir au poste Olivia avait peut-être trouver quelque chose.

Une fois arrivé il se rendit jusqu'à son bureau et trouva celle-ci assise un tas de papiers sous ses yeux.

— Des nouvelles ? _Demanda t-il._

— Oui et pas des moindres.

— Je vous écoute.

— Deux prostitués on étaient égorgés cette nuit à Brooklyn, l'ADN est formel il s'agit du même homme qui a violé et agressé Helen Magnus.

— Quoi ?! _Lâcha t-il._

— Nous avons même sa description et la vidéo du parking ou il a commis le crime. _Lui expliqua t-elle en lui tendant la photocopie de l'image ou l'on pouvait voir très clairement la silhouette et le visage de l'homme. _

— Ce visage est tout bonnement terrifiant. _Ne pu que dire Rafaël._

— Il l'est… _Soupira tristement Olivia._

— Qu'on dis les patrons ?

— Nous sommes toujours déchargés de l'enquête.

— C'est une blague ?! Bon Dieu, mais que se passe t-il ? Qui est cet homme ?

— Il est inconnu du fichier, inconnu du système, c'est un fantôme…

La photo toujours en main Rafaël se rappela soudain d'un détail et c'est horrifié qu'il regarda de nouveau Olivia.

— Quand je l'ai trouvé elle m'a dis cette phrase bon sang ! Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas rappeler plus tôt !

— Quoi ? Que vous a t-elle dit ?

— Qu'il tuerait, qu'il n'arrêterait jamais. …

— Elle est en danger Rafaël.

— Elle est venu me voir aujourd'hui, mais n'a rien voulu me dire de plus, elle cache des choses et j'ignore pourquoi, mais je suis bien décidé à trouver le fin mot de cette histoire.

— Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous impliquez, vous risquer gros, bien plus que moi-même.

— Cette histoire me concerne Olivia.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous sentez-vous si concerné.

— Je n'en sais rien…je ne peux l'expliquer, je ressens juste le besoin de l'aider.

Conscient que son ami s'était prie d'affection pour le docteur Olivia ne le jugea pas, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Rafaël ébranler à ce point.

— Très bien, dans un premier temps il faut trouver le docteur Magnus et la mettre en lieu sûr, ensuite, et bien ensuite nous aviserons.

Après des heures de recherches ils avaient finalement trouvés le nom et l'adresse de l'hôtel ou elle se trouvait.

Accompagné de Fin, Olivia était partit la cherchait espérant la trouver une fois là-bas.

Arrivés à l'accueil ils avaient demander le numéro de sa chambre et étaient ensuite montés. Par chance c'est cette dernière qui avait ouvert. Cole Hermann était également présent et vraisemblablement mécontent de leurs présences.

— Cela commence à frôler le harcèlement ne trouvez-vous pas lieutenant ? _Lui lança t-il amèrement. _N'avez-vous pas à ma connaissance était décharger de l'enquête.

Ignorant son commentaire Olivia s'approcha d'Helen.

— Je souhaiterais vraiment que vous m'accompagner au poste. Vous êtes en danger et vous en avez vous aussi conscience. _Lui dit doucement Olivia._

— Lieutenant je…

— Ce malade a égorgé deux femmes cette nuit ! _Surgit la voix de Fin._

— Non… _Murmura Helen._

Olivia fut alors choquer un court instant par le manque de surprise qu'elle vit sur le visage de la femme, comme si cette dernière savait que cela tôt ou tard arriverait.

Regardant Cole elle hésita avant de finalement se lever.

— Très bien je vais vous suivre.

— Helen, non ! _Scanda t-il._

— Tachez de gérer les affaires en mon absence. _Le pria t-elle._

— Hors de question je vous accompagne !

— Cole je vous en prie ! _Rétorqua t-elle impassible._

Se taisant celui-ci maugréa en silence. Et tous trois quittèrent alors la chambre. 30 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au poste, Fin installa Helen dans une pièce tandis qu'Olivia était partit chercher le dossier.

S'asseyant en face d'elle celui-ci la regarda un moment avant de finalement prendre la parole.

— J'avais 5 ans lorsque mon père nous a brutalement était enlever, je le pensais mort jusqu'à ce qu'un jour une femme vienne me voir et me dise qu'il était bel et bien envie, mais que pour ma sécurité et celle de ma mère il avait était emmener dans un endroit ou il ne pourrait plus blesser personne. Cette femme c'était vous.

— Je… _Bredouilla Helen._

— C'est alors que j'ai réalisé qui il était et après que vous m'ayez expliquer qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier, mais un phénomène j'ai promis de garder le secret ne pensant alors jamais vous revoir jusqu'à ce jour.

— Pardonnez-moi… _Murmura Helen._

— Vous pardonnez ? Vous m'avez sauvez tout comme ma mère, certes mon père aurait dû aller en prison et purgé sa peine, mais le fait est que ce système n'aurais pas pu l'aider. Vous, vous l'avez fait et je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Touchée par les mots de cet homme Helen esquissa un sourire.

— C'est un phénomène qui vous a fait ça ? C'est pour cette raison que vous refusez de parler. _Lui demanda Fin._

— C'est plus compliqué que cela… Mais l'essentiel est que je ne peux pas risquer la vie de ces personnes, je dois me chargé seule de le retrouver et de le soigné.

— Il est plus fort que vous. _Lui fit remarquer Fin._

— Moi seule peut le gérer…cet homme n'est pas ainsi en temps normal il a était en quelque sorte infecté et depuis il ravive ses instincts passés.

— Des instincts de tueurs ?

— Ne me jugez pas…

— Je ne vous juge pas, mais je n'accepte pas votre décision, j'ai une dette envers vous et je compte bien la remplir, je vous aiderais que cela vous plaise ou non et ces gens avec qui je travaille vous aideront aussi.

— Inspecteur…

— Fin, appelez moi Fin.

— Fin, votre courage est admirable, mais je ne peux accepter que vous risquiez votre vie pour cette cause, cette responsabilité est la mienne, moi seule suit à l'origine de tout cela.

— Vous n'avez pas fait de lui un monstre.

— Peut-être que oui… _Songea Helen._

Soupirant tristement Fin lui proposa une boisson chaude. Sortant il rejoignit Olivia et Barba. Prenant sa boisson ils regagnèrent ensuite la pièce quand ils réalisèrent que la porte était fermer, gagnant rapidement le bureau d'Olivia ils virent à travers la vitre tintée que l'homme qu'ils recherchaient et qui avait violé Helen était en cet instant même dans cette pièce.

Dés l'instant ou elle l'avait vu Helen s'était reculer contre le mur.

— Tout cela commence à prendre des proportions quasi indescriptible… Ne trouves-tu pas ma chère ? _Susurra Jhon en effleurant le bout de sa lame contre le bois de la table._

— Tu as tué ces femmes ! Pourquoi ?

— Pour te prouver à quel point je suis contrarié Helen ! _Cria t-il en l'attrapant par la gorge. _

De l'autre coté de la vitre Olivia hurler de toutes ses forces tandis que Barba et Fin essayaient d'ouvrir désespérément la porte.

— Tu n'est pas cet homme, tu n'est qu'un tueur Jhon…

— Je suis celui que tu as aimé, je fais partit de lui !

— C'est faux !

— Helen, Helen, Helen… _Susurra t-il en caressant son visage._ Penses-tu réellement que ses gens peuvent t'aidé ? Hum ? Nikolas n'a pas réussi ? Ton père n'as pas réussi, ni James, ni Niguel. Il ne le feront pas plus que les autres.

— Que veux-tu Jhon ?

— Je veux une autre Ashley.

Choquée par cette réalisation elle manqua de s'écrouler, mais Jhon la rattrapa.

— Aussi plaisant que peut avoir était ce moment j'avais bel et bien une idée en tête. Nous allons être une famille Helen et ce n'est pas Tesla, ni ces idiots qui m'en empêcherons, tu sera mienne. _Hurla t-il en resserrant sa main autour de sa gorge._ Tu sera mienne, même si je dois égorger par centaines des femmes chaque nuit !

C'est alors que l'éclairage se mit à clignoter et que soudain la lumière disparut, quelques secondes plus tard elle rouvrit les yeux Jhon était parti et Fin, Olivia et Rafaël étaient à ses côtés.

— Respirez ! _Lui ordonna Rafaël en caressant son dos._

Olivia était abasourdi tout cela dépasser l'entendement, elle était perdu totalement et irrémédiablement perdu.

— C'était lui n'est-ce pas ?_ Sorti la voix de Fin en regardant Helen. _

— Oui… _Murmura celle-ci au côtés de Rafaël qui la tenait toujours accroupie contre le mur._ Je dois partir, je dois repartir au Canada dés ce soir. _Tenta t-elle de se lever pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne tenait pas debout. Rafaël la retenu aussitôt. _

— C'est absolument hors de question ! _Lui assena Barba._

— Il continuera de tuer si je reste ici, mieux vaut que je parte. _Se leva t-elle alors en reprenant ses esprits. _

— Vous êtes dés cet instant placé sous haute protection et il est hors de question que vous quittiez le pays. _L'informa Olivia catégorique._

— Écoutez… _Protesta Helen._

— Non, vous écoutez ! _Cria Barba._ Vous allait passez récupérer des affaires à votre hôtel et nous vous trouverons ensuite un endroit ou vous serez en sécurité.

Abdiquant Helen réalisa qu'elle pourrait bien trouver à un moment ou un autre le moyen de leur fausser compagnie.

Après que Fin lui ai assurer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Olivia et son équipe cette dernière l'avait accompagner à son hôtel ou elle avait récupérer ses affaires, puis ensuite ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'appartement d'Olivia.

Y entrant elle vit une jeune fille ainsi qu'un petit garçon qui devait avoir à peut prés 5 ans se ruer dans les bras du lieutenant.

— Hey Noah comment ça va mon cœur ? Ta journée s'est bien passé ?

— Oui maman nous sommes aller au parc avec Lucy ! _S'enthousiasma l'enfant._ Maman qui est-ce ? _Demanda t-il ensuite en regardant Helen._

— Je te présente Helen c'est une amie de maman, elle va rester quelques heures avec nous.

C'est alors que Rafaël les rejoignit, entrant il retira sa veste et salua avec un câlin Noah avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Helen se tenait mal à l'aise sur un fauteuil, elle n'était pas à sa place ici, ses gens étaient gentils et bons et elle mettait leur vie en danger.

— Tu es belle ! _Surgit la voix de l'enfant._

Le regardant Helen le gratifia d'un sourire.

— Tu trouve pas oncle rafa ? _Lui demanda le garçon._

Regardant à son tour Helen celui-ci ne put qu'acquiescer.

— Tu as raison Noah. _Sourit Rafaël._

— Est-ce que tu es marier ? Est-ce que tu as des enfants ? _La questionna Noah._

— Noah. _Le mis en garde Rafaël._

Souriant à l'enfant, Helen ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ashley en le regardant.

— Non Noah, je ne suis pas marier et j'ai eu un enfant oui, une fille…

— Ou est t-elle ?

— Noah ça suffit avec les questions ! _L'arrêta Olivia, consciente que son fils était curieux, mais étrangement il était rare qu'il ne sympathise aussi rapidement avec des étrangers, ce qui la conforté dans l'idée qu'elle devait aider Helen. _

— Maman, Helen à une fille ! _S'exclama Noah._ Peut-être que je pourrais jouer avec elle.

Le visage d'Helen devint soudain livide et Olivia demanda alors à son fils d'aller mettre son pyjama, bougonnant Noah avait quitter la pièce.

— Excusez-le, il n'est pas aussi curieux en temps normal.

— Ce n'est rien… _La rassura Helen._

— Quel âge à votre fille. _Demanda Rafaël._

— Ma fille est décéder il y a maintenant 3 ans… _Lâcha Helen. _

Le silence se fit et Olivia se sentit attristé au plus haut point, elle n'imaginait pas la douleur qu'était de perdre un enfant, elle serait anéanti si jamais Noah disparaissait, elle ne voulait d'ailleurs même pas y penser.

— Pardonnez-moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû… _S'excusa Rafaël._

— Ce n'est rien vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

De longues minutes passèrent jusqu'à que Noah reviennent vêtu de son pyjama.

— Helen tu veux construire des robots avec moi ? _Lui demanda le garçon._

Regardant Olivia, Helen hésita avant de prendre sa main et de le rejoindre sur le tapis ou un tas de logo régner.

Les regardant avec un sourire Olivia partit à la cuisine chercher quelque chose à boire, tandis que Rafaël lui emboiter le pas ne quittant pas son regard d'Helen.

— Rafaël ne faites pas ça. _Lui lança Olivia en versant du vin dans des verres. _

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ressens ce besoin ?

—Vous le savez et je le sais aussi, mais cela ne fera que compliquer les choses….

— Oui… _Murmura t-il._

— Je peux la garder ici, elle sera en sécurité et je suis certaine qu'Eliot ne sera pas contre.

— Et si elle venait chez moi, j'ai de la place et elle y sera peut-être plus à l'aise.

— Rafaël…

— C'est l'histoire de quelques jours jusqu'à ce que nous résolvons cette affaire.

— J'ignore même si elle sera d'accord.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent les rires venant du salon, portant leur regards sur Helen et Noah, Olivia songea que cette femme avait l'âme et l'instinct d'une mère, quand à Rafaël il ressenti une chaleur se rependre au creux de son cœur.

Prenant les verres Olivia les avaient rejoint et avait regardait se spectacle songeant à quel point cette distraction devait être un bienfait pour la femme.

Deux heures plus tard après 3 robots construits et quelques verres de vins ingurgités Helen se sentais étrangement apaiser, elle se sentais bien auprès de ses personnes, ils lui rappelés un sentiment de familiarité. Voyant qu'Olivia était partit couché Noah, Rafaël décida de s'y risqué et de demanda à Helen de venir chez lui.

— Ces quelques heures semble vous avoir fait du bien je me trompe ?

— C'est le cas oui…

— J'ai eu une chambre et un appartement assez grand si cela vous intéresse. _Lâcha t-il._

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Je ne suis pas policier, mais je peux vous assurer que vous y serait en sécurité.

— Est-ce courant pour vous de logé vos témoins dans l'appartement du substitut en charge de l'affaire ?

Ignorant le fait qu'elle avait employé le terme de témoin et non de victime Rafaël décida de tenté sa chance.

— Il y a parfois des cas ou cela est notre dernier recourt…

— Je vois… _Murmura t-elle._

Mettant un terme à leur discussion la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte et Eliot était entré, après avoir saluer Rafaël et Helen, celui-ci ayant connaissance de l'affaire avait assurer à Olivia qu'elle pourrait rester ici.

— Il ne semble pas être impartiale dans cette histoire. _Fit remarquer Eliot à Olivia alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine. _

— Cette affaire ne l'est pas, alors comment pourrait t-il l'être ? Je lui fais confiance Eliot et je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité avec Barba.

— Il n'est pas flic ! _Lui fit remarquer ce dernier._

— Non, mais il tient à elle.

— Tu veux dire que le substitut insensible froid et arrogant se serait amouraché d'une victime, en voilà un scoop.

— Eliot, je t'en prie !

— Très bien ! _Abdiqua t-il._ Si tu pense que c'est le plus judicieux, je te fais confiance. Mais je continu d'affirmé qu'elle serais plus en sécurité ici.

Ignorant son commentaire Olivia avait rejoint Rafaël et Helen et les avaient salués, ils se verraient le lendemain au poste, après ça Rafaël avait regagné sa voiture avec Helen dans le plus grand silence. 10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant un bel immeuble standing et c'est après un court voyage en ascenseur que les portes s'ouvrirent sur un magnifique loft.

— La décoration est un peut austère, il faut dire que je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ici... _Se justifia Rafaël._

Regardant les lieux Helen n'émis aucuns commentaire. Sa vie lui paraissait trop flou et trop incompréhensible pour qu'elle ne puisse la décrire en cet instant.

Après lui avoir indiqué la chambre d'ami et la salle de bain Rafaël la laissa et partit au réez-de chaussée se servir un verre.

Il avait maintenant fini son verre et commencé à se demander si tout se passait bien pour son invitée. Hésitant il monta finalement à l'étage. Arrivé devant la porte il frappa sans réponse, il rentra donc au bout de quelque secondes pour la trouver devant le miroir, elle avait retiré ses escarpins et sa chemise et se tenait le regard dans le vide. S'approchant doucement, Rafaël posa une main sur son épaule.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Demanda t-il hésitant._

Sortant de sa torpeur Helen se retourna face à lui, réalisant le manque de tenue qu'elle avait en cet instant elle se couvrit la poitrine presque gêner.

— Pardonnez-moi il semblerait que je me sois égarer… _Murmura t-elle._

— Est-ce encré en vous le fait de vous justifié à chaque instant. _Murmura Rafaël à quelque centimètres de son visage. _

— J'ai reçu une certaine éducation. _Ne pu t-elle s'empêcher de sourire._

— J'en prends conscience chaque jour. _Sourit-il son tour._

Elle ne répondit rien, mais continua de le regarder réalisant en cet instant à quel point cet homme était beau et à quel point sa beauté sembler énigmatique, elle se sentait étrangement bien auprès de lui, étrangement sereine. Se risquant elle se rapprocha consciente dés lors que leur proximité devenait dangereuse.

Subjugué par la beauté qu'il avait sous ses yeux et par le clair de lune qui inondait ses traits Rafaël ne put se retenir et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le baiser fus électrique et tout deux semblèrent surpris voir même bouleversés de son intensité, les membres tremblants, ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire Helen se recula comme brûler.

— Pardonnez-moi j'ignore ce qui m'as pris…

— Non, c'est moi ! _S'exclama Rafaël soudain mal à l'aise._ Humm je vais vous laisser vous reposer, si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit je serais en bas.

— Très bien dans ce cas bonne nuit.. _Murmura Helen sans le regarder._

Sans un autre mot Rafaël sorti de la chambre, regagnant le rez-de-chaussée il s'assis sur le canapé et soupira. Que lui avait-il pris ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? ! Les choses n'étaient déjà pas assez compliqués, voilà que maintenant il s'entiché de la victime, une victime au passé et au présent troublant dont il ignorait quasiment tout. Il est vrai qu'il ne savait rien d'elle, si ce n'est qu'un tueur surgit d'un roman d'épouvante était après elle, elle vivait au Canada et après ? Etait-elle marier ? Certainement pas avec se clown qui avait prétendu être son mari, où était d'ailleurs passer cet homme dés lors ? Et cet enfant comment l'avait-elle perdu ? Etait-elle toujours en contact avec le père ? Pourquoi toutes ses questions l'assaillaient soudain ?! Il devait résoudre cette affaire au plus vite et reprendre sa vie en main, sachant que ce n'était pas en l'invitant à rester chez lui qu'il pourrait le faire… Bon sang que lui avait-il pris ?!

Dans la chambre Helen se maudissait silencieusement. Que lui avait-il pris d'agir ainsi et pourquoi ? Elle n'avait jamais fait bonne usage des uses et coutumes au fils des siècles et avait parfois eu des aventures sans lendemain ainsi que plusieurs amants, mais depuis qu'Ashley était née elle s'était concentré sur l'éducation et le bonheur de sa fille et avait alors complètement délaisser la gente masculine. Jusqu'à cette nuit ou elle s'était abandonné dans les bras de Nikolas, mon Dieu ! Nikolas. Il faudrait qu'elle le prévienne, tout comme Will, Henry et Kate, elle aurait dû rentré hier à son sanctuaire et son absence elle en était certaine mettrait le sanctuaire en ébullition à supposer que Cole n'est pas déjà prévenu ses collègues… Elle le serait bien assez tôt après tout. Tendant de se détendre elle laissa son esprit dériver, essayant de faire le vide, mais se sont des cauchemars qui la hantèrent pendant tout le restant de la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Rafaël n'avait quasiment pas fermer l'œil et il pensé avec certitude que sa nouvelle invitée non plus, celle-ci avait semble t-il fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Ignorant la marche à suivre il était rester dans l'embrasure de la porte la regardant alors se débattre mentalement et murmurer des noms. Ce fut d'abord Ashley puis ensuite Jhon, l'homme qui l'avait agresser, elle l'avait supplier d'arrêter, supplier d'entendre raison. Rafaël avait voulu la réveiller, mais elle s'était calmer peut de temps après et il avait donc regagner son propre lit.

La matinée avait était assez mouvementée il avait d'abord déposé Helen au poste avant de partir pour Hogan Place lui assurant de revenir dans la journée.

Helen avait donc pendant de longues heures discuté avec Fin et envisager avec lui la possibilité de dire la vérité à Olivia, celle-ci refusant tant ceci mettrait la femme en danger. Jhon et Adam étaient capables de tout et il était hors de question qu'elle risque la vie du lieutenant ni même celle de sa famille. Résigner Fin lui avait néanmoins assurer que si les choses continuer d'empirer ainsi elle serais bien forcer de leur en parler.

C'est une Olivia livide qui la rejoignit ensuite, alarmé Helen lui demanda aussitôt ce qui se passer.

— Il a recommencé… Deux autres femmes ont étaient égorger.

Portant sa main à sa bouche Helen ne pu retenir un tremblement.

Tout ceci était de sa faute elle aurait dû en premier lieu régler le problème elle-même, ces gens désormais étaient impliquer et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Assuré de ce qu'il lui rester à faire elle expliqua à Olivia qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment et besoin de prendre l'air. Réticente à la laisser quitter le poste Olivia n'avait pas eu le choix quand Helen était parti discrètement.

Elle s'était directement rendu au sanctuaire et avait retrouvé Cole.

— Helen ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude que c'est t-il passé ou étiez-vous ? _La questionna t-il. _

— Je vais bien.

— Cela n'as pas l'air…

— Je suis là pour une raison et j'aimerais avoir le champs libre. _L'informa t-elle soudain catégorique. _

N'aimant guère la lueur étrange qu'il voyait dans son regard Cole la mis en garde.

— Nous, nous connaissons depuis longtemps maintenant Helen et la première chose essentiel que vous m'ayez dites et enseigner est qu'il ne faut jamais se lancer dans un combat en sachant que celui-ci est perdu d'avance, mieux vaut attendre et mettre ainsi toutes les chances de notre côté.

— Il ne s'agit pas d'un combat Cole, mais d'une responsabilité et elle me revient, moi seule peut l'arrêter.

— Vous n'êtes pas en état de l'affronter, ni lui, ni Adam.

— Je le serais le moment venu. _S'exclama t-elle en prenant alors le chemin de l'armurerie._

Après s'être changer et avoir fait le plein d'armes, ainsi qu'un puissant anesthésiant elle quitta le sanctuaire s'engouffrant dans la ville à la recherche de sa proie.

Rafaël avait quitter Hogan Place plus tard que prévu et une fois arrivé au poste il avait découvert avec angoisse qu'Helen était parti. Ne sachant absolument pas ou celle-ci était aller il avait tenté de mettre ses idées au clair assis dans le bureau d'Olivia.

— Je suis certaine qu'elle va bien… _Lui assura Olivia essayant tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral. _

— J'en doute… Ce n'est pas après tout comme si deux psychopathes étaient à sa poursuite.

— Nous n'avons pas réussi à retrouver Adam Worth quand à ce Jhon disons, eh bien qu'il a toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous.

— Laissez-moi devinez lui aussi n'est pas dans le système… _Soupira Rafaël._

— En effet il ne semble tout bonnement pas exister, j'ignore si c'est un nom inventer, mais en tout cas celui-ci n'existe pas.

— Nous nageons en plein délire !

— Rafaël, je suis certaine que nous trouverons le fin mot de l'histoire et que bientôt tout sera régler.

— Et combien de morts y aura t-il avant que nous y parvenons enfin…

Helen longé les dock à la recherche de Jhon, c'était par ici que les deux dernières femmes avaient était retrouver égorger et elle était certaine qu'il rodait encore dans le coin, un tueur revenait après tout toujours sur les lieux du crime.

— Helen ! Si j'avais su que tu me rejoindrai j'aurais préparé quelque chose. _S'exclama Jhon en apparaissant soudain. _

Faisant volte face elle se retrouva face à lui et eu un mouvement de recul. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle faiblisse elle était ici pour une raison précise et elle compter bien faire son devoir.

— Tout cela doit cesser Jhon !

— Oh alors tu n'aime pas celui que je suis devenu…

— Je t'empêcherais de tuer à nouveau même si pour ce faire je dois user de tous les recourt possibles.

— Seraient-ce tes nouveaux amis qui te donne autant d'énergie ? Il faudra que je pense à les remercier, une fois bien sûr que je les aurais tuer.

— Tu ne tuera plus !

En une foulée il se tenait derrière elle sa lame presser contre sa gorge, cependant Helen anticipa son geste et le frappa avec une matraque, après cela elle sortit son arme et la pointa sur lui.

— Nous voilà revenu à la belle époque ! _Sourit Jhon le sang coulant de sa bouche._ Je t'ai toujours aimé ainsi, la rage et la fureur émanant de ton corps, c'est si exaltant.

— Rends-toi Jhon !

— Jamais ! _Rugit celui-ci en lui envoyant un coup de poing la faisant basculer au sol, il lui donna ensuite de violents coups de pied dans les côtes avant de l'attraper par les cheveux. _

— Tu es si déterminé. Comme c'est amusant !

Se ressaisissant et sifflant face à la douleur Helen réussi à s'extirper et sortit un couteau qu'elle planta dans son bras. Criant Jhon se recula et trébucha, Helen en profita aussitôt pour lui injecter l'anesthésiant avec son arme.

— Je n'en ai pas fini !_ Rugit Jhon avant de s'écrouler au sol. _

Essouffler et tremblante elle s'effondra à ses côtés sur les genoux les larmes coulant alors sur ses joues.

— Helen ! _S'exclama une voix._

— Cole, bon sang mais que faites vous ici ! _Lança t-elle en tentant de se relever._

— Je savait ce que vous alliez faire et je ne pouvais pas vous laissez vous en charger seule. _L'informa t-il en l'aidant à se lever et en la tenant. _Il faut le ramener au sanctuaire. _Tandis qu'il disait ses mots une voiture arriva à une vitesse folle et s'arrêta non loin, d'eux. Olivia, Fin et Barba en sortirent et se précipitèrent auprès d'eux. Ahuri Helen se dépêcha de ranger ses armes. _

— Que faites-vous ici ?! _S'exclama Cole._

— Nous avons était alerter et étant donner que c'était l'endroit ou il… _Commença Olivia avant que Cole la coupe._

— Ne pouvez-vous pas vous occupez de vos affaire lieutenant ! _Vociféra t-il._

— Ce sont nos affaires. _Rugit à son tour Barba._

Consciente que tout cela devenait catastrophique et que cette situation était imprévu Helen hésita un moment avant qu'Olivia ne prenne la parole.

— Il est blesser ?

— Légitime défense ! _Trancha Cole._

— Fin, mettons le dans la voiture un médecin viendra le soigner une fois qu'il sera en cellule.

Le faisant Helen les regarda paniquer, Cole le percevant s'approcha d'elle.

— Que faisons-nous ? _Murmura t-il._

— Je ne sais pas…

— Il se téléportera une fois là-bas.

— Non ! L'anesthésiant contenait un inhibiteur il ne le pourra pas durant quelques jours au moins.

— Bien, voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle.

— Vous êtes blesser ?! _Surgit la voix de Rafaël à ses côtés._

— Je vais bien ! _Lui assura un peut durement Helen en évitant son regard._

Elle détestait ne rien contrôler et c'était exactement ce qui se passait en cet instant.

— Je vous emmène à l'hôpital. _Poursuivi Barba._

— Êtes-vous sourd ? Elle va bien ! _Intervint Cole. _

— Vous ai-je demander quoi que se soit ?! _Siffla Rafaël. _

S'interposant aussitôt Helen regarda Cole, consciente que la fureur dans son regard pourrait le faire se transformer en une chose que certains ici ne comprendraient absolument pas.

— Vous feriez mieux de rentrer. _L'incita Helen_. Je vous rejoindrais ensuite, une fois que je serais certaine que la situation est sous contrôle. _Lui expliqua t-elle tout bas._

N'aimant guère leur conversation à huit clos Rafaël rejoignit Olivia et Fin.

— Il reste encore Adam. _Lui rappela Cole._

— Nous le trouverons ! _Lui assura t-elle avant de rejoindre à son tour la voiture._

Après un passage au poste et l'assurance que Jhon était toujours inconscient et hors d'état de nuire Helen s'était quelque peu calmer. Ses côtes la tuer ! Prenant deux cachets elle s'appuya contre le rebord de la table et siffla.

— Vous avez décider de changer de style ? _Lui demanda Barba en indiquant le pantalon en cuir, les bottes montante noir et le manteau long noir qu'elle portait._

L'ignorant Helen passa devant lui, mais Rafaël la rattrapa par le bras.

— Nous devrions rentrer !

En effet, elle devait passer chercher ses affaires chez lui avant de rejoindre le sanctuaire.

Acquiesçant ils avaient donc fait route jusqu'à chez Rafaël, une fois arrivé Helen était directement monté tandis que Rafaël s'était servi un verre. Conscient qu'il avait peut-être était un peut dur avec elle, il monta un moment plus tard afin de s'excuser.

Ouvrant doucement la porte, il s'aperçu qu'Helen était dans la salle de bain, il allait ressortir quand il vit quelque chose qui l'interpella sur le lit. S'approchant il ouvrit le sac et y trouva deux revolvers ainsi qu'une matraque et un couteau, stupéfait il resta planter là l'arme en main.

Sortant en serviette de la salle de bain Helen se stoppa net en le voyant. L'ayant entendu Rafaël se retourna et la regarda choquer.

— Qui êtes-vous au juste ?! Une tueuse à gage ?

— Je ne vous permet pas de fouiller dans mes affaire ! _Scanda t-elle en passant devant lui, prenant l'arme de ses mains elle la remis dans le sac et le ferma._

— Pourquoi possédez-vous des armes ?!

— Il n'est pas rare d'avoir une arme de nos jours.

— Oui une arme ! Pas un kit entier !

— Écoutez il s'agit de ma vie et je la mène comme je l'entends.

Abasourdi il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais se repris quant il la vit mettre des vêtements dans un sac.

— Que pensez-vous faire ?

— Je m'en vais, merci pour votre hospitalité, mais j'ai trouver un autre endroit.

— Chez Cole Hermann ?! _Vociféra t-il._

— Je n'aime guerre votre ton !

— Et moi je n'aime guère tous ces mystères ! Vous débarquer ici du jour au lendemain tandis que des fous veulent vous tuer et en réalité je m'aperçois que vous n'êtes peut-être pas une victime innocente.

La gifle partit sans qu'il ne s'y attendre, le regard noir Helen le dévisagea impassible. Ignorant la brulure Rafaël s'empara de son poignet et la maintenu, la défiant en silence.

L'atmosphère était palpable et la tension extrême, il ignorait s'il avait plus envie de la gifler à son tour ou bien de l'embrasser et quelque secondes plus tard sans qu'il ne réfléchisse, il choisi la deuxième option.

Une fois le choc du baisé passé Helen céda à la tentation et la simple serviette qu'elle portait n'aida pas Rafaël à se calmer bien au contraire…dans un combat de domination le souffle haletant ils atterrirent sur le lit. S'embrassant mêlant leur corps et leur respiration, nue tous deux au bout de quelques minutes il ralenti soudain le rythme et l'embrassa alors doucement retraçant chaque parcelle de son corps. De ses mains il traça de doux cercles sur sa peau, puis sur son ventre, ses cuisses… S'approchant de son entre jambe il hésita un moment avant de lécher doucement son entrée déjà humide et palpitante de désir.

Les préliminaires furent long et brulant, le feu les consumer tous deux et quand avec son accord il plongea en elle, il se senti défaillir. Alors il l'a tenu serrer, regardant ses paupières se fermer peu a peu dans l'extase, les poussées étaient douces, puis rapides et enfin quand il l'a sentit au bord de l'implosion il accéléra le rythme et c'est aux portes du paradis qu'ils s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le corps en sueur et la respiration tremblante.

Une seule larme coula sur sa joue et Rafaël après un baiser sur son front l'essuya doucement avant de la prendre et de la serrer dans ses bras fort.

Il se sentait épuisé physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement, mais pour la toute première fois depuis des années il se sentait en paix, cette femme devait être dans ses bras, cela paraissait si logique désormais si simple et pourtant ce bonheur il craignait de le voir disparaître à chaque seconde. Alors il tenta de rester éveiller la regardant s'endormir dans un sommeil réparateur, mais tout comme elle, il fini par rendre les armes et la rejoindre à son tour au pays des songes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le réveil sonna trop tôt à son gout le lendemain matin, émergeant peu a peu il senti un corps chaud presser contre le sien, aux aguets il l'a sentit soudain se crispé avant de se détendre quand il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

— Je dois être au tribunal dans 1 heure, mais je peux revenir te cherché dans la matinée si tu en a envie. _Lui proposa t-il en embrassant son épaule._

Fermant les yeux un court instant Helen apprécia le geste, elle pourrait s'habituer à cet homme, oh oui elle pourrait tomber amoureuse et changer de vie, mais Helen était réaliste, là n'était pas son destin, son destin avait était tracer par un jour d'octobre lorsqu'avec ses quatre anciens amis ils s'étaient injecter le sang originel.

Elle devait trouver le moyen de soigner Jhon, retrouver Adam et l'empêcher de nuire pour de bon et ensuite elle repartirait dans son sanctuaire et retrouverait son équipe et là alors sa vie reprendrait. Elle continuerait de voir des gens mourir, Will le premier, puis Kate, puis Henry, mais elle resterais là seule…ou peut-être pas il y avait toujours Nikolas… L'avait-elle tromper ? Se demanda t-elle soudain. Etaient-ils même ensemble, après tout il n'avaient pas parler ce matin là, comment pouvait-elle donc le savoir même si elle connaissait avec certitude les sentiments du vampire à son égard.

Conscient que ses pensées avaient dérivés très loin Rafaël caressa son visage.

— Parle moi… _La pria t-il doucement._

Mon dieu oui, elle pourrait aimé cet homme… À supposer qu'elle ne le fasse pas déjà. Il serait si facile de se confier à lui et de lui parler de ses tourments, mais il serais aussi si facile de le perdre. L'avait-elle déjà peut-être mis en danger.

— Un jour peut-être… _Murmura Helen._

Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras espérant secrètement qu'un jour ou l'autre elle le fasse. Puis il était parti se préparer et avait rejoint le palais.

Se préparant à son tour Helen avait décider de partir au poste, descendant elle hésita avant de se servir un café, grimaçant elle fut soudain alerte quand elle vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, une petite femme au visage souriant entrant.

— Oh pardonnez-moi j'ignorais que mon fils avait de la compagnie. _S'excusa la femme en regardant Helen. _

— Vous êtes… _Bredouilla Helen soudain gêner._

— Je suis Lucia Barba. La mère de Rafaël, enchantée.

— Helen Magnus. _Lui sourit-elle en lui prenant la main._

— J'ignorais que Rafi fréquentais quelqu'un.

— Oh… Eh bien…je… _Perdit-elle ses mots. Bon sang elle se sentais en cet instant comme une collégienne. _

— Ne soyez pas gêner, je suis ravie pour lui et vous êtes je dois bien l'avouer magnifique. C'est un vrai cachotier il aurait pu me dire qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un.

Manquant de s'étouffer avec le café Helen se repris.

— Merci du compliment madame.

— Je vous en prie appelez-moi Lucia.

— Dans ce cas merci Lucia.

— Êtes-vous de la police ou avocate ? Je dirais plutôt avocate. _Songea Lucia en admirant l'élégance de la jeune femme. _

— Oh non pas du tout, je suis médecin en réalité et je …

— Médecin ! Eh bien cela dois le changer.

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre Helen fixa le sol.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je vais devoir partir. J'ai des obligations qui m'attende. _Lui sourit gentiment Helen._

— Ne vous excuser pas voyons, vous avez votre devoir à remplir. En tout cas si l'envie vous prend je serais ravie de diner un soir avec vous et Rafi, ainsi nous pourrions apprendre à faire connaissance.

— Hum.. Oui bien sûr merci madame Barba.

— Lucia ! _Rie celle-ci._

— Au revoir Lucia. _S'exclama t-elle avant de rejoindre la sortie de l'appartement._

Elle avait marcher pendant de longues heures, ressentant le besoin de mettre ses idées au clair, après ça elle avait finalement pris le chemin du poste.

Entrant elle avait trouvé Olivia, celle-ci attendait Barba afin de commencer l'interrogatoire de Jhon. Anxieuse elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y participer, elle était la victime après tout…Patientant dans le bureau d'Olivia avec elle jusqu'à ce que Barba revienne du tribunal elle vit arriver Noah et sa nourrice. Celle-ci avait un rendez-vous et ne pouvait pas le garder, installant son fil dans son bureau avec Helen, Olivia lui demanda si elle pouvait le surveiller un moment pendant qu'elle parlé à son équipe. Acceptant avec un sourire elle commença à dessiner avec le garçon.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un est malade ? _Lui demanda Noah en levant les yeux de son dessin._

— Non pas du tout pourquoi serais-ce le cas ? _Lui demanda Helen avec un sourire._

— Car tu es médecin ! _S'exclama Noah avec un grand sourire._

— C'est vrai… _Songea Helen en regardant le petit garçon, Olivia avait de la chance de l'avoir, il était tout bonnement adorable._

C'est accroupi auprès de Noah en train de colorier que Rafaël la trouva quand il entra dans le bureau, doucement il s'approcha d'eux.

— Je dois dire que se sont de véritables chefs d'œuvre que je vois là ! _Sourit-il._

Se retournant Noah sauta dans les bras de l'homme, Helen ne pu retenir son rire en les voyant tous deux.

— Noah vas-y doucement je t'en prie tu va encore ruiner le costume de Rafaël. _Plaisanta Olivia en entrant. _

— Ce n'est rien. _Lui assura t-il._

Les regardant Helen eu un sentiment étrange, elle réalisait en cet instant qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement des personnes travaillant chaque jour ensemble, mais belle et bien une famille. Revenant à la réalité elle réalisa qu'Olivia et Noah avait quittés le bureau et qu'elle était dés lors seule avec Rafaël.

— Tiens je t'ai pris un thé sur le chemin. _Lui donna t-il avec un petit sourire._

— Merci. _Lui sourit-elle toucher par le geste._

— Ma mère m'as appeler, je suis vraiment désoler j'avais oublier qu'elle devait passer se matin…

— Ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas. Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout.

— En tout cas tu a fait forte impression ! Elle t'adore.

— Elle ne m'as vu que 5 minutes.

— Ils nous faut peut de temps à nous les Barba pour juger les gens.

— Eh bien tu la remerciera. _Ne sut trop quoi répondre Helen._

— Barba nous sommes prêt ! _L'interpella Olivia en entrant dans le bureau, Noah sur sa hanche. _Chéri tu veux bien resté avec Helen pendant que maman fait quelque chose, papa viendra te chercher dans peut de temps. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas Helen ?

— Non pas du tout ! _Lui assura t-elle._

Sautant à terre Noah se précipita vers Helen et lui pris la main.

— Peut-tu m'apprendre à dessiner des robots ?

— Je vais essayer oui. _Plaisanta t-elle. _

Quittant la pièce Rafaël sourit à cette image, Olivia consciente que quelque chose s'était passer entre ces deux là, elle devrait parler à Rafaël le plus tôt possible à se sujet.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Jhon était étonnamment silencieux, il s'était aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus se téléporter faute à Helen et au produit qu'elle lui avait injecté, mais qu'importe, il sortirais d'ici, mais avant cela il était bien décidé à profiter de l'occasion.

— Reconnaissez-vous les faits qui vont sont reprochez ? _Lui demanda le substitut froidement. _

— Vous parlez de ces prostitués ? Hum… _Songea t-il._ Honnêtement qui les regrettera.

— Pourquoi les avoir tués ? _Le questionna Olivia._

— Pourquoi êtes-vous dans la police hein ? Un besoin, une obsession, une quête, eh bien il semblerais qu'il en soit de même pour moi. Je fait ce que je dois faire rien de plus.

—Vous allez finir vos jours en cellule ! _S'exclama Fin._

— Oh je ne parierais pas là-dessus si j'était vous, après tout avez-vous vraiment le droit de me retenir ici, je n'en suis pas certain… _Sourit-il._ Vous, vous êtes mis dans un sacré pétrin et un jour ou l'autre vous devrait payer le prix.

— Tout comme le docteur Magnus !? Vous l'avait faites payer n'est-ce pas ?

— Je regrette d'en être arrivé à de telles extrémités, mais il faut dire qu'elle m'avait particulièrement contrarié.

— Cela justifier le fait de la violer ?!

— Je ne qualifierais pas cela ainsi, après tout elle m'était fut un temps promise ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?! _Manqua de s'étouffer Barba._

— Oh je vois… Alors elle ne vous a pas tout dit… Bien sûr comme c'est logique, elle fait toujours ça, enfouir les vérités inavouables et maquiller les faits, elle est tellement doué pour cela.

— Venez en au fait ! _Hurla Rafaël._

Posant sa main sur son bras Olivia le pria de se tempérer.

— Oh ! Alors vous aussi ?! Encore un qui s'est épris de la belle et mystérieuse Helen Magnus. Un petit conseil renoncez, vous ne faites pas le poids ! Je suis le seul à la connaitre vraiment, le seul à avoir vu ce dont elle était capable, j'ai côtoyer ses démons et je m'y suis niché.

— Ça suffit ! _S'exclama Olivia n'aimant guère la tournure que prenait l'interrogatoire. _

— Elle était encore vierge la première fois que je me suis enfoncé en elle et ses cris ont remplie la pièce, elle était moite et humide et pourtant si anxieuse, craignant de mal faire et de ne pas me satisfaire, mais la belle vierge a gagné en assurance et quand je me suis à nouveau enfoncer au plus profond de son antre elle m'a accueillie les cuisses grande ouverte appréciant la dureté et les ténèbres que je déchainé dans tout son corps…

Sans s'y attendre Jhon reçu le coup de poing de Barba en plein visage.

— Jamais plus vous ne la toucherais ! Jamais plus ! Ou je vous tuerait moi-même. _Hurla t-il._

Riant sauvagement le sang dégoulinant maintenant de sa bouche Jhon les regarda de nouveau avec les yeux sauvages.

— Vous serait mort bien avant et moi je me repaitrais de ses gémissements pour l'éternité.

S'en était trop ! Olivia et Fin sortirent Barba de force de la pièce avant que celui-ci ne tue l'homme, bien que tout deux conscient que ceci aurait était un moindre mal.

Olivia se sentait nauséeuse cet homme était un monstre de la pire espèce ! Jamais absolument jamais elle n'avait vue et entendu pareil atrocité, même Fin semblait chambouler. Se reprenant elle chercha Barba celui-ci était partit dans les vestiaires et tambouriné dés lors contre les casiers les mains maintenant en sang.

— Rafael arrêtez ! _Le stoppa Olivia._

Reprenant soudain son souffle il se retourna face à elle.

— Vous ne l'aiderez pas en agissant ainsi. _S'exclama Olivia._

— Je ne suis plus impartiale Olivia, je pense même ne l'avoir jamais était… _Murmura t-il en s'écroulant sur le banc. _

— Je m'en étais rendu compte. _Murmura t-elle._

De longues minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet tout deux essayant de se reprendre.

Rejoignant finalement au bout de quelque minutes le bureau d'Olivia, Rafaël constata en y entrant qu'Helen s'était endormi sur le canapé. S'asseyant doucement à ses côtés il dégagea de son visage une boucle de cheveux. La regardant paisible il se jura de la protéger à tout prix contre les démons qui la menaçaient, il se le jura et jura de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour arrêter ce monstre.

— Que c'est-il passer ? _Lui demanda Helen alarmé en voyant ses mains, émergeant alors._

— Ce n'est rien… _Murmura t-il._

Se levant elle attrapa une trousse de secours poser prés d'une étagère et commença alors à soigner ses mains. Se laissant faire Rafaël ne quitta pas à un seul instant son regard, elle ne disait rien concentrer sur sa tache comme sachant que l'entrevu s'était particulièrement mal passer.

— Renonce je t'en prie… _Murmura Helen._

— Jamais ! _S'exclama Rafaël en encadrant son visage. _

Il l'aimé cet homme l'aimé, elle pouvait le voir dans son regard et elle se sentait sombrer.

C'est alors qu'Olivia entra.

— Helen il y a des personnes qui vous demande… _L'informa Olivia septique._

Se redressant alerte Helen songea que le pire était dés lors à venir, passant devant Olivia elle ouvrit la porte et fut alors presque étouffer par le câlin qu'elle reçue d'Henry.

— Oh mon Dieu Doc vous allait bien ! _S'exclama t-il larmoyant._

— Ça va, ça va henry. _Lui assura t-elle en caressant son dos._

Une fois Henry certain qu'elle était bien envie, se fut au tour de Will de la prendre dans ses bras.

— Arrêtez je vous en prie je n'étais pas morte. _Les informa t-elle reprenant en présence de son équipe aussitôt le rôle de mentor. _

Olivia, Rafaël et Fin se tenaient incertains et perdus devant le bureau d'Olivia, certains néanmoins que ces personnes étaient vraiment inquiètes et absolument pas mal intentionnés envers Helen.

— Cole nous as prévenu, aussitôt nous avons pris le première avion et sommes venus. Magnus que c'est t-il passer ? _La questionna William._

— Pas ici. _Murmura celle-ci catégorique._

— C'est pittoresque ! Même le labo d'Heinrich est mieux équipé. _Surgit une autre voix._

Soupirant Helen leva alors les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec son regard. il tentait de plaisanté, mais en réalité en cet instant Nikolas était furieux, lui savait ce qui était arrivé, bien sûr qu'il le savait, comment n'aurait-il pas pu le faire et ne pas lui en vouloir après toutes les mises en garde qu'il lui avait préconiser.

— C'est un poste de police pas la Nasa ! _Lui lança Fin n'aimant déjà pas cet homme._

Ignorant son commentaire Nikolas marcha jusqu'à eux et s'arrêta une fois devant Helen.

— Ou est t-il ? _Lui demanda t-il froidement._

— Nikolas…

— Ou est t-il Helen !

— Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? _Décida d'intervenir Olivia._

Songeant aux pauvres flics qui n'avaient dû rien comprendre à toute cette histoire et au fait que jack l'éventreur débarque dans leur vie Will décida d'intervenir, après tout lui aussi était passer par là.

— Nous travaillons avec le docteur Magnus.

— Vous êtes médecin ?

— Pas exactement non, disons que nous gérons ses… Son… _S'embrouilla Will._

— Ils travaillent avec moi à la clinique. _Leur expliqua Helen._

— Oui c'est ça la clinique ! _Renchérit Henry._

— À ce propos qui s'occupe de la clinique en votre absence ? _Leur demanda Helen inquiète pour ses pensionnaires. _

— Eh bien c'est à dire que… Kate s'occupe de la paperasse et Bigui des patients.

— Seigneur…. _Soupira Helen. Imaginant déjà ses pensionnaires se faire la male et son sanctuaire en décomposition._

— Ils vont gérer ne vous inquiétez pas doc ! _Lui assura Henry._

— Magnus ou est Tesla ?

Se retournant Helen le chercha pour ne rien trouver.

— Merde !

Comprenant tous que l'homme était partit dans la cellule de Jhon, ils s'y précipitèrent pour trouver la porte close, ouvrant le store et enclenchant les hauts parleurs Helen se crispa. Nikolas allait le tuer c'était certain.

— Nikolas ! _S'exclama Jhon._ Je ne t'espérais plus.

— La meilleure manière de te tuer a nécessité nombres d'heures de réflexions. _L'informa froidement le vampire. _

— Je vois et donc qu'est-ce que se sera ? N'oublie pas que nous sommes surveiller, tu ne peux pas tout te permettre, j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisse pas te servir de ton meilleur atout.

— Tu t'es pourtant servie du tien sur elle ! _Hurla Nikolas._

— Elle était mienne bien avant que tu la souille, je n'ai fais que reprendre ce qui était à moi !

Avec une force titanesque Nikolas arracha les menottes qui maintenait Jhon et le plaqua contre le mur faisant cogner sa tête contre la pierre froide.

— Je t'ai détesté dés le premier jour, mais dés lors j'ai une raison de te tuer et je suis certain que si je le fais elle ne m'en voudra même pas.

— Et ensuite tu pourra vivre avec elle heureux pour l'éternité, tout n'est pas aussi simple Nikolas.

S'apprêtant à étrangler l'homme il n'en eu pas le temps, Helen avait trouver avec Henry le moyen d'ouvrir la porte et se précipiter vers eux, Barba hurlant dés lors.

— Nikolas arrête ! Tu as fait un traitement, Henry me l'as donner.

— Je me moque du traitement, il dois mourir !

— Nikolas non !

N'ayant guerre d'autre choix elle sorti son arme qu'elle pointa sur Nikolas.

— Nikolas recule !

— Les balles n'ont aucuns effets sur moi et tu le sais.

— Celle-ci n'est pas pour toi. _Pointant alors Jhon elle tira et c'est là que Nikolas réalisa que l'antidote avait était installé dans le chargeur. _

Jhon s'écroula au sol, convulsant soudain Helen lui fit un massage avant de lui injecter un tranquillisant, au bout de quelque minutes il se détendit et s'endormi finalement.

Se levant finalement elle se retourna vers Nikolas.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû le sauver !

— C'était le marché dés le début Nikolas ! _Lui rappela t-elle._

— Il ne t'avait pas encore violer au départ !

C'est alors que Will et Henry manquèrent de s'effondrer, Helen se recula et lança vers Nikolas un regard noir.

— Doc est-ce vrai… _Bredouilla Henry les larmes coulant sur ses joues._

Helen ne pouvait rien dire elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, s'en était trop l'arrivé de Wil, d'Henry et puis Nikolas…et Rafaël qui avait assisté à tout ça. Passant devant eux elle se précipita vers une pièce vide et s'écroula alors au sol.

Will voulu lui courir après, mais Fin le retint.

— Laissez lui un moment elle en a besoin.

— Elle a surtout besoin de tourner définitivement la page ! _Maugréa Nikolas en sortant._

Barba détestait déjà au plus haut point cet homme, il ne le connaissait pas et pourtant il le détestait et le fait d'avoir cru comprendre que lui et Helen avait eu une aventure n'aidait pas.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un ici aurais la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! _Hurla Olivia. Elle ne comprenait plus rien et avait clairement l'impression d'être dans la 4éme dimension. _

Mal à l'aise Will et Henry se regardèrent ils ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, cela serait mettre en danger les sanctuaires et il en était hors de question. Alors que faire…

— Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à votre place. _Lança Nikolas posé contre un bureau._

— Qui êtes-vous ? _Lui demanda Barba la voix froide._

— En voilà une bonne question. _Sourit largement Nikolas._ Fouillez dans vos manuels et peut-être que vous trouverez la réponse à supposer bien sûr que vous sachiez lire.

— Tesla ! _Gronda Will._

— Tesla…comme dans Nikolas Tesla ? _Demanda Olivia._

— Dieu soit loué ils ne sont pas tous incultes.

— Oui…euh c'est son ancêtre. _Bredouilla Will._

— À ma connaissance cher William je n'ai pas eu de descendance.

— Bon sang ! Mais vous allez vous taire, nous ne devons rien dire !

— Rien dire sur quoi !? _Demanda Olivia._

Soudain conscient qu'il était temps de leur dire la vérité, Fin s'avança.

— Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle tous ensemble.

—Je n'ai pour ma part rien à vous dire !

— Nikolas !

Résigner Will, Henry et Nikolas également avaient rejoint Olivia Rafaël et Fin dans une pièce, pendant de longues heures des vérités invraisemblable avaient étaient avouer, le sanctuaire, Helen, leur travail, Jhon, Adam, ils s'étaient livrés assurer par Fin qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en eux.

Olivia était dés lors déboussolée et était certaine de voir arriver une migraine, quand à Barba il ne disait rien tout cela était complètement fou, complètement surréaliste…

Will et Henry se rendaient bien compte que sans preuves il serait dur de les convaincre, mais ils espérés que leur paroles suffirait.

— Vous faites là une grosse erreur… _Lança Nikolas._

— Ils sont impliqués ils ont le droit de savoir.

— Oui bien sûr quel brillante idée ! Grâce à cela Helen devra déménager ses sanctuaires au pole nord.

— Avez-vous toujours était si arrogant ? _Soupira Olivia._

— Cela fait parti de mon charme très chère !

— Cette chose que vous avait pris, se sang que vous a t-il fait ? _Le questionna Rafaël._

— Eh bien en ce qui concerne tout comme junior vous l'as dit, Jhon est devenu jack l'éventreur, James Watson…

— Quoi comme dans Sherlock homes ?! _Le regarda sidérer Fin._

— Pas d'interruptions je vous prie ! Je disais donc James a développé de façon exponentielle ses sens et est devenu le meilleure inspecteur de Scotland yard, Griffin est devenu invisible à sa guise, Helen a reçue le cadeau de longévité, les années ont passé et elle est restait elle-même belle fraiche et…

— Et vous ? _Le coupa Barba agacé de ses commentaires._

— J'ai réveillé le gêne le plus noble qui puisse avoir résider sur cette terre.

— Et ça y est c'est reparti pour un tour… _Soupira Will._

— Je vous ai entendu William. _Le gronda Tesla._ Je suis devenu un vampire.

— Et les petits hommes vert existent ? _Ne put se retenir de dire Olivia._

En une fraction de seconde l'apparence de Nikola changea, son visage s'allongea et des crocs acérer remplacèrent ses dents, tandis que des griffes s'allonger sur ses mains.

— Alors toujours pas convaincu ? _Lui demanda Tesla avec un sourire diabolique._

— Oh mon dieu ! _Souffla Olivia._

— Nikolas es-tu fou ! _Surgit la voix d'Helen._

— C'est… C'est un vampire… _Bredouilla Fin._

— Que-ce qui vous a pris de leur en parler ! _S'emporta t-elle en les regardant._

— Tu ne nous as pas vraiment laisser le choix Helen. _Susurra Nikolas en contemplant ses griffes. _

— Nikolas ça suffit ! Reprend ton apparence ou je te jure que…

— Que quoi ? Que tu utilisera le devamper sur moi ? Que tu fermera à double tour ta cave à vin ? Ou que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'aventurer sur la vallée de tes reins ?

— Stop !

— Sont-ils tous ainsi ? _Demanda Fin._

— Moi aussi je vous aime bien. _Lui sourit Nikolas._

— Jhon devrait se réveiller dans la matinée en attendant vous devriez allez au sanctuaire… Je vous y rejoindrait.

— Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Hum ? _La questionna septique Nikolas ayant dés lors repris son apparence humaine._

— J'ai des choses à faire !

— Quoi exactement ? _L'interrogea t-il avec un froncement de sourcil en se rapprochant d'elle et en la sondant des pieds à la tête._

— Elle dois m'aidé pour une affaire. _La sauva Olivia._

Peut convaincu Nikolas commença à partir avec Henry et Will.

— Je te garderais une place dans le lit ! _Lança t-il avant de disparaître._

Helen ne savait plus ou se mettre elle imaginait non sans mal le regard de Barba et cela la rendait malade, par chance celui-ci quitta la piéce claquant la porte avant cela. Fin sortit à son tour et Olivia lui pris la main.

— Eliot et Noah assistent à un match se soir, pourquoi ne pas m'accompagné à la maison pour que nous discutions, hum ?

Hésitante Helen accepta finalement, elle devait bien ça au lieutenant.

30 minutes plus tard elles étaient arrivés à l'appartement et Olivia leur avait servies un verre.

— Je n'y crois toujours pas vous savez, cela paraît tellement fou.

— Vous n'étiez pas sensé le savoir.

— Vous leur en voulez de nous l'avoir dis ?

— Bien sûr que non, j'aurais juste préférerais que les circonstances soit différentes.

— Ce qui est fait est fait et dés lors je comprends mieux certaines choses… _Songea Olivia._

— J'imagine oui…

— Puis-je vous poser une question ?

— Bien sûr.

— Pourquoi avoir guéri l'homme qui vous a violer.

Soufflant Helen laissa son regard dérivé, elle savait parfaitement qu'Henry et Will n'avaient pas tout dis la concernant et concernant Jhon.

— Car il était le pére de ma fille… Il est l'homme que j'ai aimé pendant tant d'années et que je n'ai cessé d'essayer de comprendre et de guérir.

— L'aimez-vous encore ?

— Je pense qu'une partie de moi l'aimera toujours, cette jeune fille qui un jour à Oxford s'est épris du mystérieux montague Jhon Druit

— Cela paraît si fou lorsque vous le dites.

— J'en suis consciente.

— Helen qu'est-il arriver à votre fille ? _Se risqua Olivia._

— Je suis tomber enceinte lorsque Jhon est devenu l'éventreur, il était alors pour moi hors de question de porter cet enfant et de le faire naitre dans ses conditions, j'ai donc décidé de congeler l'embryon et des centaines d 'années plus tard lorsque la solitude m'est devenu insupportable j'ai pratiquer l'insémination, pensant alors que jamais Jhon ne reviendrait dans ma vie.

— Mais il l'as fait n'est-ce pas ?

— Il a cherché à sa manière à rencontrer sa fille, il a mis sa vie en danger, puis il a cherché à se racheter et je l'ai fait à mon tour envers Ashley pour lui avoir menti pendant tant d'années. Ashley m'a était arracher par des êtres sans scrupules, ils l'ont utilisés pour leur expériences et l'ont transformer en un… Elle est morte sous mes yeux… Et je … _Trembla t-elle. _

La prenant dans ses bras Olivia l'a réconforta pendant de longues minutes. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la douleur d'Helen et son récit la bouleversé au plus haut point sans qu'elle n'en comprenne les raisons.

Depuis Alex elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de véritable ami, bien sûr il y avait Amanda, mais elles bossaient ensembles, mais Helen malgré le fait qu'elle ai le double peut-être même le triple de son âge la touché au plus haut point. Elle se sentait proche de cette femme comme une sœur, une confidente, une véritable amie.

— Que ferez-vous de lui ensuite ? _Lui demanda Olivia en parlant de Jhon._

— Il repartira mené sa vie et je continuerais la mienne et dans quelque mois peut-être des années nous, nous reverrons suite à un problème, un cas à régler, un ennemi commun.

— Comme Adam ?

— En effet oui, je crois que celui-ci ai disparu dans la nature.

— Pourquoi vous a t-il fait cela ?

— Il me reproche la mort de sa fille…

— Oh… Écoutez Helen je pense qu'il me faudra des jours pour encaisser tout ça peut-être même des semaines, mais je pense que votre venu ici en dehors de toutes les horreurs que vous ayez subie n'est pas le fruit du hasard.

— Comment cela ?

— Vous avez rencontrer Rafaël…

— En effet oui. _Sourit-elle tristement._

— Vous aimez cet homme n'est-ce pas ?

— Au vue de mon expérience aimé les gens se révèle parfois être plus une souffrance qu'autre chose.

— Helen il vous aime aussi je l'ai vu je le vois, jamais auparavant il n'avait était ainsi avec quelqu'un, il vous a ouvert son cœur.

— Et je l'ai briser…

— À cause de Nikolas ?

— C'est compliquer.

— Vous aimer cet homme ?

— Il n'as pas toujours était ainsi, fut un temps ou il était timide et réserver, il regorger d'un potentiel inné, mais se faisait sans cesse critiquer. Moi-même et les autres nous l'avons accueillis et à nos côtés il s'est épanoui. Il m'a courtisé à sa manière, mais il l'as fait, seulement à cette époque je semblais plus captivé par le charme mystérieux de Jhon que par le génie serbe.

— Regrettez-vous votre choix ?

— Je n'aurais pas eu Ashley si j'avais choisi Nikolas…

— Rafaël est un homme borner têtu et arrogant lui aussi, mais il a un cœur et quand il s'éprant de quelqu'un c'est au péril de sa carrière et de sa vie, il est entier droit et franc…

— Olivia… _La coupa Helen._ Quel avenier pensez-vous vraiment voir pour nous. Nos enfant, lui même partirons et je serais encore là, pleurant leur perte, je ne veux pas de cela…

— Vous refusez donc de vous engager préférant vous concentrer sur des personnes qui ne vous quitteront pas.

— Nikolas est immortel, Rafaël non ! _Clôtura t-elle en prenant son verre._

Changeant de sujet Olivia avait abandonner consciente qu'Helen était elle aussi borner. Quand finalement Eliot et Noah étaient revenus Helen avait pris congés.

Regagnant le sanctuaire, elle s'était entretenu avec Cole pendant un moment avant de monter à l'étage, longeant le couloir elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Nikolas.

Retirant ses vêtements un à un elle avait grimper dans le lit et s'était assise sur lui.

— Helen ! _S'exclama t-il surpris._

— Embrasse-moi. _Lui commanda t-elle._

Il le fit il l'embrassa avant de la faire basculer et de retirer les dernières parcelles de dentelles la recouvrant, il lui fit l'amour et elle tenta de se détendre et de savourer le moment, manquant alors les sensations qui l'avait habités la nuit passée.

Des heures plus tard Nikolas s'était endormi, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle se sentais trop sale pour ça sortant elle s'était habillé et avait quitter le sanctuaire sans faire de bruit. hélant un taxi elle avait fait son chemin jusqu'à un bar chic, elle était bien décider à oublier ! Sa vie entière partait en vrille alors elle oublierais dans l'alcool et le sexe, elle oublierait qu'elle était tomber amoureuse de lui.


End file.
